Thoughts On Pezberry
by luxur
Summary: The Glee club's thoughts on the new 'it' couple, Pezberry.
1. Puck

**__Hello again, guys! I've started this story which I hope you guys would enjoy. It's basically about the Glee club's thoughts on Pezberry. Well, maybe not _just _the Gleeks though. I'm starting this story with Puck - totes one of my favorite guy characters on Glee. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Puck<em>**

Puck always knew that his favorite lesbro _and _jewbro always had a thing for each other. Numerous of times, Santana had admit that Rachel was hot shit and leered at the heaven that was in form of Rachel Berry's legs. And ass.

Although he had hooked up with both of them plenty of times, he would be lying if he said that he wasn't the reason they were together. Truthfully so, he _was _the reason they hooked up. Well, at least part of it.

"Puckerman!" Santana cried in exasperation, slapping the boy's forearm. "Focus, you bastard!"

The Latina was smaller than him but _damn_, she could really throw a punch. "Ow! Shit hurts, Satan,"

"Of course it does," she rolled her eyes lazily, putting all of her books in her locker once it was opened before closing it again. "Stop staring at Berry's ass before I cut your balls into pieces!"

If Puck hadn't knew the tiny crush the Hispanic cheerio had on the diva, he would actually think that the threat was serious and could do body harm. But he knew and he was going to make the best of it by teasing the girl about it. Even if it means him blocking away some awfully strong punches from his favorite lesbro.

"Says the bitch who was staring at her legs for half an hour during the Britney Spears riot in Glee," he retorted back, making the Latina faltered slightly with a slight red tint on her cheeks. He could only chuckle at the girl who had somehow managed to almost kick him in the balls if it wasn't for his knee getting in the way and a glare was sent on his way.

"Oh, hello there Noah," a familiar loud voice interrupted before the boy could even yelp in pain. "I'm sorry to interfere but I was wondering if you would be the perfect gentleman and offer me a ride? My car, unfortunately, ran out of gas,"

"Rach, my truck's in the garage at Hudson's so I'm getting a ride from this chick," he gestured to the Latina next to him, watching the diva's shoulders slumped in disappointment. "But hey, I'm sure Satan would love to give you a ride,"

Eyes slightly widened at what the mohawked boy had said, a false scowl appeared on her face. "Sure, whatever," with that, she stalked off in towards the direction of her car, leaving a confused Rachel and a smug Puck.

Puck couldn't help notice the way Rachel's eyes landed on the Latina's ass with her arms crossed as she leaned on the locker near her. Was it just him or was the Latina swaying her hips a little bit more? Smirking, he was _sure _his lesbro got it bad for his jewbro and vice versa.

"Let's go, Rach," he spoke up after a few long moments. "Satan's probably waiting for us,"

Shaking her head, Rachel gave the boy a small yet hard punch on his bicep, causing the boy to cry in slight pain and disbelief. "Her name is _Santana_, Noah and I suggest you start calling her that instead of those insufferable nicknames that does _not _fit her personality," At that point, Puck already had an eyebrow raised at Rachel's choice of words.

"Does not fit her personality, huh?" he questioned, as they made their way through the now deserted hallway. "What _is _her personality?"

"Oh, I'm not entirely sure myself," she began, oblivious to Puck's mirth-filled eyes. "But if I had the alternative of speaking, I would probably say that her personality is fiery and defensive. She likes to use the advantages of insults and slushies as her way of not getting hurt or also known as her shield as she has been hurt by many people numerous times. I feel quite bad for her actually, because deep down, I know there's just a little yet lonely girl wanting someone to want her,"

Dazed and slightly confused, Puck blinked. "Wow, I didn't think you were they type to stalk someone," Puck was sure that he saw a small blush covering Rachel's petite face as he opened the double doors of McKinley High and waited for the diva to walked through it.

"I was merely observing, Noah," she corrected, nodding as her thank you to Puck. "There is a difference, for your information,"

"C'mon, Rach. When are you gonna keep it up?"

"I do not comprehend on what you are implying, Noah,"

"You like Santana," he blurted out, waving his hand when he saw the diva opened her mouth to protest. "More as a friend," he continued on, carefully observing the diva.

"No, I don't!" came the reply from Rachel after a few long moments. "Now, quiet down before Santana hears you," she warned as she stalked off in the direction towards Santana's car.

_No, I don't, my ass. _He smirked, knowing that both his favorite girls have the hots for each other. His eyes widened at the thought of them doing it because … _hot. _

Maybe he could try to ask for a threesome someday?

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the ride, Satan," he nodded at the Latina in the driver's seat and had received an annoyed looks from both Santana and Rachel. They had a lot of things in common and he wonders for a second if they both notice it. "Drive back my jewbro safely and don't kill her,"<p>

Santana smirked. "I wasn't planning to," Puck got out of the car after he ruffled Rachel's hair, making the smaller brunette huff in annoyance. He watched them drive away before going inside his house to grab his things for a Call of Duty Marathon with the Glee boys with the exception of Kurt, of course, at Artie's house.

Soon enough, with his duffle bag slung on one of his shoulder, he made his way to Artie's house on foot, groaning once in a while. It's bad enough that his truck is in service but it's even worse when he had just realized that he was going to travel on foot – he should have asked Santana to wait for him.

Puck tightened his black leather jacket around his body when he shivered because of the cold wind. With his headphones on, he hummed to _Harder To Breathe _by Maroon 5 and seemed to be in his own world.

It wasn't until he noticed something peculiar that made him do a double take _and _almost dropped his headphones.

He wasn't sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him or was it reality because _Santana Lopez_'s car was in _Rachel Berry_'s driveway. He couldn't believe it _at all_ as his mind go off to negative thoughts. And well, some positively negative thoughts…_ehem._

He rushed to the front door and left his duffle bag on the porch before he placed his hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it… nope, no use. The door was locked, unfortunately, so he went to the nearest window which wasn't covered by the blinds. He crouched down, careful to not make any noise before slowly standing up and his eyes nearly bulged out from his head.

Words couldn't even explain how shock he was at what he had saw.

Santana had pressed Rachel against the front door and was practically devouring the petite diva. Her hands had slipped into Rachel's sweater. Puck would have felt bad for the diva – because being pressed up against the door was pretty uncomfortable – if he wasn't too turned on in what his eyes were watching. Just then, a devious idea came into his mind as one of his hand half-heartedly pushed up the slightly opened window; it really wasn't that heavy.

Taking a deep breath, he spoke in the most serious tone he could muster. "Rachel Barbra Berry, what do you think you're doing?" He tried to stifle in a laugh but failed miserably when he saw the two startled girls broke from their small bubble in mortified expressions. One of the perks of hanging around with Sam Evans that he had taught Puck to do impressions. And he was pretty good for an amateur.

Puck was still laughing and had managed to pick up his duffle bag from the porch when the front door flew open and a "PUCKERMAN, YOU BASTARD," was heard. That's how Puck found himself on the ground with a tall Latina on him rapidly trying to give him punches.

"I was gettin' my macks on, you idiot," she growled menacingly with a withering glare on her complexion, causing the boy to cower in fear and regret his decision of interrupting them. He looked behind the Latina to see a tiny diva _smirking_ at him.

Perhaps Rachel knows that, with the growling Latina on him, will teach him a lesson to never _ever _mess with them.

And yeah, he's _never_ gonna mess with them anymore and he has a black eye accompanied with a barely broken nose to prove it.


	2. Brittany

**Hey guys! Really sorry for the late update, I've just gotten back home from a vacay so that kinda explains why I'm tanner and there wasn't any internet there and I didn't bring my laptop (stupid, I know) but here's Brittany! Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing Puck's. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Brittany<em>**

Brittany is Santana's and Santana is Brittany's.

She remembers the times they've fought, the times they've acted like fools with each other without a care in the world, the times they've kissed and it was just memories that she'll never not remember. Though they've slept with each other numerous of times, both couldn't deny that they should just keep on being best friends and how they both wanted different people.

As Santana's best friend, Brittany obviously could read her like a book – a book with bright colorful pictures. Brittany may not be as smart as the others in her class but she's very _very _smart at reading people. Santana had said that it was because she saw the world in a different way – an innocent, flimsy way.

So, when she knew Santana liked Rachel and vice versa, she didn't have a problem with it (why would she, honestly?). Instead, she gushed on how cute they would be if they were together.

"Saaaaaan," Brittany whined like a little child as she strolled into her best friend's room, making the Latina on the bed rolled her eyes and looked up to her best friend. "You guys are so cute together!"

Santana stared at the tall blonde with a confused look on her face. It wasn't the first time Brittany would come up with the most random topics and honestly, Santana really don't understand why she would do that and confuse the hell out of her. "What are you talking about, B?"

"Duh, you and Rachel!" she exclaimed in a matter-of-fact tone. "You guys are cute together,"

"What about me and the hobbit?" she spat out, trying to push down the guilt she was feeling when she called Rachel crude names especially when they were friends. Wait, no, acquaintances.

Giving the Latina a pointed look and a knowing grin, she told her. "You like Rachel, S,"

Blinking rapidly, Santana tried to process what her best friend had said. "No, I don't!" she cried a little too quick and loud. "I don't like Manhands!"

"Stop denying it, San," Brittany scolded, rolling her eyes and shaking her head in disbelief. It was typically Santana. She doesn't do feelings at all, let alone talk about it. Whenever Brittany tried to get her to talk, the Latina would either tuned out or shut Brittany up by kissing her firmly on the lips.

"But it's the truth!" she shrieked in exasperation, hands waving up in the air. "I don't like Yentle!"

Pushing down the urge to roll her eyes yet again, Brittany could only sat down on the bed next to the Latina and reached out to pull the hands of Santana Lopez from where her arms were crossed and started to massage them. It was one of the things that were able to let Santana relax and she was right because the Latina's shoulders relaxed and her eyes softened. "San, you _do _like Rachel," she held up a finger as her best friend had started to open her mouth in protest. "I know you do. You don't want to like Rachel but you do. You think she's obnoxious and loud and sometimes, crazy but you also think that she's really pretty and has a good heart. And you like that about her,"

Santana let out a heavy sigh. She really couldn't lie to her best friend even though she was lying to herself. Everything Brittany said was the truth and really, Santana couldn't put it any better.

"But don't worry, San. Rachel likes you too," she heard what Brittany said and almost did a double take.

"W-what?" she spluttered out, confused on why the tiny diva would like her considering she had made her life a living hell. "Why would she?"

Brittany could only roll her eyes and sigh in exhaustion. Really, how can people _not _see everything _especially _if it's in front of them? And Brittany thought that _she_ was the stupid one. "S, Rachy likes you for a long time now. I don't know when it started but she's unicorn just like you, Santana!" Before Santana knew it, she was being dragged by the tall blonde from the bed and cursed herself for being shorter and weaker than Brittany because _damn_, Brittany is seriously strong. Her brows knit in confusion when she was being dragged outside and into the streets. She was about to ask the tall blonde where the hell were they going when a car came out of nowhere and she was pushed into it once the door was opened.

Santana growled in response as she hit the car seat face flat. "What the fuck, Britt?" She turned her head and looked up only to see a mohawked boy looking at her with a peculiar expression – it was a mixed of nervousness and slight disbelief. She began to wonder what could have caused Puck to become nervous because she's _never _seen the boy nervous before darkness filled in her surroundings and felt something like cotton on her eyes and a handcuff over her wrists.

"Sorry San," Puck had muttered before the Latina could even scream in frustration. "We're gonna do something you're so scared of doing," Santana wanted to ask what had the boy meant otherwise she was about to go all Lima Heights on him because Santana Lopez just doesn't _do _blindfolds so she started growling loudly, demanding what the hell were they doing and that this could be consider as kidnapping.

Brittany had been in the passenger seat the whole time and tried to ignore her friend's furious protests. It wasn't until they had reached halfway their other destination had she told Santana to shut the hell up in an innocent yet strong way. And it worked, the Latina stayed silent; perhaps thinking where were they going or was that really her best friend talking.

"Do it now, Puck," Santana heard Brittany said and was about to question it not before hearing that something was sprayed into the air and her mind was suddenly getting cloudy. Guilt began to wash over Brittany as her eyes settled on the unconscious body of Santana Lopez. She looked up to see Puck, who was wearing a white mask, almost having the same expression as her but it was only for a second. Even Brittany wasn't sure if the look of guilt was even there on the boy's face or it was just her imagination.

If Santana knew what Brittany had planned, with the help of Puck, of course, Santana would probably run away after she had finish screaming and protesting but mostly, screaming in fury and probably punch something hard, like a locker but there weren't any lockers here, fortunately. Brittany grabbed Santana gently, hooked one of her arms around Santana's knees and one on her back and carried her into the driveway of the Berry's once they had finally arrived at their destination.

Rachel had given the tall blonde a spare key to stop her from going into her bedroom via window. Something about Brittany going into her house uninvited is simply frightening and something something – Brittany wasn't really listening to Rachel's rambles because it was more of a lullaby that sort of put her to sleep.

Taking out the spare key Rachel had given her from her front pocket of her jeans, Brittany unlocked the door and turned the knob quietly – she knew Rachel was sleeping at this late hour. She had somehow managed to open the door and slipped into it with Santana without dropping the Latina. Luckily for her, Santana didn't weigh much. She took a right into the living room before dropping the Latina on the red sofa bed and did a few stretches. She then quickly picked her best friend up and slung her over her shoulder, as if she was a backpack so Brittany was holding Santana's thighs in place while Santana's arms lay helplessly behind her back. The duo quietly made their way to the young diva's room (the one with the huge gold star on the door – duh) after ascending the flight of stairs. Brittany's shoulder was starting to ache so she hurriedly pushed open Rachel's bedroom door and tiptoed in, careful to not make any noise. She knows that Rachel is a deep sleeper but she's still afraid of waking her up because Rachel can really get grumpy when she doesn't get her full 8 hours of sleep.

Brittany gently settled Santana down on the other side of Rachel's enormous bed and took Santana's arms to place them around Rachel's waist so it looked like they were almost spooning which caused Rachel to stir in her sleep and let out a soft whimper. Brittany couldn't help the grin that had suddenly appeared on her face – they were so adorable together! A devious idea suddenly came up and she thought, _A perfect way to get Santana back._

She made her way towards the nightstand next to Rachel's bed and rummaged through the contents of a drawer until she had found what she was looking for – a pencil box full of Sharpies. She's suddenly grateful that she bought Rachel these things and the young diva never threw them away – it was a small gesture that made Brittany smile happily because, really, no one would appreciate her gifts with the exception of Santana, Rachel and Quinn (occasionally) of course.

Although her main art is mostly dancing, she is still fascinated with other types of art especially drawing and painting. It's just like dancing because drawing and painting is just another way to express yourself; your feelings without being judge or being teased about it. It's one of the things that make the world beautiful, even Santana had said so. She took out her favorite colors – pink, green, purple – and began drawing on Santana's face, beginning with her forehead to her nose and finally, to the corners of her mouth. Elated at her drawing on her best friend's face aka her revenge (because Santana had drawn on her face before during a slumber party at Quinn's), she barely hesitated when she hovered above Rachel. Shrugging like there wasn't a care in the world, she too began drawing shapes and circles on Rachel.

Grinning smugly at both Santana and Rachel, Brittany quickly whipped her phone out of her back pocket, took some pictures of them (so cute!) from different angles and texted a certain mohawked boy. They'll so be in trouble the next morning but hey, the trouble is worth it if these two of the most stubborn people in the world could finally see their feelings for each other. And the childish drawings on their faces.

_Mission accomplished, Puck. _


	3. Kurt

**Another update by me, ladies and gentlemen! Kurt's time!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kurt<em>**

Kurt, at first, had been afraid of what the Latina was capable of doing and her twisted ways with words and insults. Even he had to admit, that the Latina was wickedly charming. She could easily charm herself to the Queen of England for her throne if she wanted too. Or she could even charm to Coco Chanel to give her the _entire _Chanel property. And that _is _saying a lot.

Of course, he had showed his protective friend side – protective brother was _not _his thing – when he found out that his little diva, Rachel had started dating the spitfire known as Santana Lopez. Whenever Rachel and Santana were together, he would give the Latina the eye and a suspicious look with was later returned with an annoyed look from Rachel and a withering glare that almost made Kurt pee in his pants from Santana. Rachel then pulled him aside and told him that he should give Santana a chance and not to dwell in the past. He really couldn't argue because if Rachel could give him a second chance, who was he to judge for her to give another chance to Santana? And really, they were kind of cute together once he saw the Latina in a new light.

"C'mon Rach," Santana said softly as she ushered the grape slushie-covered girl towards the direction of the nearest bathroom. Ever since their outing as the first ever lesbian couple ever in McKinley High, Karofsky and Azimio along with a few jocks had been on their buttons for weeks; occasionally spewing insults and crude names and throwing slushies every once in a while. Really, it was kind of getting tiring and boring. Kurt had wondered why Santana hadn't shown her 'Satan' side – where she would lash out; a few punches in the faces and kicks in the stomachs and if they're ever misfortunate, in the balls and claim that she was from Lima Heights Adjacent – yet because he knows that Santana Lopez doesn't take shit from anyone. Kurt had almost fainted when he was _positive _he had heard the Latina muttering, '_Violence is never the answer' _over and over.

There's a reason why Kurt and his gal pal, Mercedes had nabbed the title, 'McKinley's Gossipers,' and it's probably because they couldn't resist any drama or gossip around the campus. And that's probably another reason why Kurt had followed the slushied-covered duo in quiet and subtle footsteps. It wasn't until the door of the girl's bathroom was slammed shut and a lock was turned, he knitted his eyebrows as he had no other way to get into the bathroom. Geez, he hadn't really thought of that.

Just as the boy was about to turn around and stalk through the halls of McKinley High in disappointment, an "I'm sorry," was heard. The voice that spoke was soft but loud enough for Kurt to hear just as much as he pressed his ear onto the door. He's not really _eavesdropping_, he's just _observing_… by ear.

"It's okay, San," Rachel spoke, using the same tone just as Santana did. "It's not your fault those bigheads have nothing else to do than throwing pathetic and crude names-," she was cut off short when a pair of grape covered lips were pressed onto her own. Really, the sounds they were making, was enough for Kurt to know they were sharing a _very_ intimate moment with each other. Most guys would be turn on when they hear this but honestly, this was Kurt and he was _not _turn on by the slightest.

One of the reasons why he's very _very _gay.

He was startled by his own thoughts when the sound of water splashing from the sink was heard and a low smooth crooning that he assumed Santana was doing that because there's _no _way Rachel's voice was _that _raspy and husky. "I should be able to protect you," he heard once the water had stopped where he assumed the pair had already cleaned up and his heart was starting to swoon because really, it was surprisingly… _sweet_. "I mean, you've already went through so much bullcraps during junior year and now, it's your senior year and you should be able to relax and not worry about any letterman jacket dudes throwing ice cold beverages at your pretty face,"

_They've been spending too much time together, _Kurt thought, because it was still kind of a shocker seeing and listening to Santana rambling like there was no tomorrow and Rachel cursing like a drunken sailor.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Santana," Rachel's voice was soft but firm. "It'll be over soon enough," Santana hummed in agreement as she gave the girl a light peck on the lips. "And thank you," Both Kurt and Santana were confused by that statement, wondering what on earth was Rachel thanking Santana for.

There was a long moment and just when Kurt decided to open his mouth to speak, a voice interrupted him. "What for, baby?"

"For not lashing out and do any type of physical violence towards those meatheads," Rachel answered. "I can't be able to see you get hurt anymore especially that last time…," she trailed off, both girls drowned in their own thoughts of what had happened during the unexpected guest at the park whereas Kurt was still leaning on the door, confused on what Rachel was getting at.

"Even though," Rachel licked her lips as she continued on. "I find mad Santana, _extremely hot_, I really don't want to see you get into a fight just to defend my honor," Kurt couldn't see the tears that were beginning to form in Rachel's eyes but he did hear a sniffle.

Smiling softly as she pushed a strand of Rachel's hair back, Santana couldn't help but chuckle. "_Hey,_ I'd do anything for you, Tiny and really, that _burro_ Dylan deserved that; he shouldn't have put his dirty hands on you," at that point, the Latina had her arms around the petite diva's waist protectively and was growling loudly that could have put a Doberman to shame.

Rachel couldn't help but smile fondly at her Latina girlfriend and lean up to kiss her and pulled away before the raven haired cheerio could even respond. "I know, Santana and I thank you for that. Now, let's move along. We're going to be late for Spanish," Santana scrunched her face in disgust as she mumbled. "I don't understand why I have to take a class that I can pass with my eyes closed,"

"Well, I'd like to see you do just that,"

"I will,"

"I dare you," she challenged.

Without a moment of hesitation, Santana said. "Challenge accepted,"

Rolling her eyes at her girlfriend's stubborn attitude, Rachel grabbed her girlfriend's hand and turned the lock. She was shocked to see a pallid boy stumbling over his steps just a few feet away from the girl's bathroom once she had opened the door. Kurt had barely registered that the pair had finished their moment with each other and was rather lucky that he managed to get a few feet away from the bathroom. His face paled even further and gulped audibly when he spotted an annoyed and slight confused look from Rachel and an agitated look from Santana which quickly turned into a menacing glare.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Rachel questioned although she knew what the boy was doing – eavesdropping, obviously.

Eyes widened, Kurt realized he didn't have an answer once he had opened and closed his mouth a few times. "Nothing!" he cried, a little too loud. "I was just uh, admiring these beautiful tiles," he pointed to the floor underneath him, Rachel and Santana as he pretended to check the time. "Oh, look at the time! I should be going," He let a forced grinned onto his complexion, still ignoring the skeptical and agitated looks from both Santana and Rachel and dashed towards the nearest classroom which was, fortunately, empty.

Santana was about to go after him because no _one _should be able to eavesdropped on a rather private and intimate conversation between two lovers but was quickly blocked by her brunette girlfriend. She sighed heavily and turned to look at Rachel, who was sporting a soft smile. Santana really couldn't help but send a smile back – her girlfriend always had managed to put a smile on her face no matter what situation they're in – and pulled the diva in a tight bear hug. She breathed in Rachel's scent – a mix of vanilla and strawberries (odd combination, yes) – and pulled away slightly to give the tiny diva a kiss that was full of passion and hunger.

Both girls knew what the kiss had meant – somehow they always manage to put everything they wanted to say in a simple kiss – but what they didn't know, that a pair of glasz eyes had been watching the whole exchange. And that's when Kurt knew that both brunettes were desperately in love with each other even if they didn't know their feelings yet or exchange those three small but meaningful words. Satisfied, he made his way to his next class as he whipped his phone out and typed in a quick text.

_I trust you to not hurt my fellow diva, Satan._

Kurt was actually surprised when a quick reply came. Santana must really love her phone, then.

_Correction; she's **my **diva. And I won't, Smurfy, she deserves the best and I'm going to give it to her._


	4. Quinn

**Hey guys! Thank you for all of your amazing reviews and support and I'll try to update as often as I can. I'll try and write the others as fast as I can but first, enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Quinn<em>**

Cheerleading had always been Quinn Fabray's favorite thing to do. Perhaps it was the sexual-like dances she gets to perform in front of millions, or maybe it was the power that was only held in a red black Styrofoam clothing including those _very _short Cheerleader skirts. Or maybe it was just another way of expressing herself.

Whatever it was, she's grateful and really couldn't believe it when Coach Slyvester had easily gave her back her position in the Cheerios; of course she was ecstatic! After all that she had been through the year, it's nice to see that another person _actually _believes that she can accomplish things instead of going around and treating her like she just gotten out of rehab. Of course she's not the Head Cheerleader anymore, because she's not quite sure if she's ready for the pressure so she's _glad _that one of the Unholy Trinity was the HBIC.

Who else would be a better captain of Cheerios other than Santana Lopez?

It's not just Quinn who was excited that she was making a comeback; even the Glee club had missed the old Quinn – who wasn't throwing slushies and crude names, obviously – but the old Quinn who wasn't afraid of anything or anyone. Santana, Brittany and Rachel (they had forged a friendship after they finally realized how silly they was of fighting over a boy) were beyond thrilled and the Unholy Trinity was back on. Which somehow includes Rachel but she doesn't mind.

It was kind of nice to hang out with the little diva, honestly. It turns out that she's a better listener than a talker. Quinn's pretty sure that she'd dumped 70% of her life problems on Rachel and the young diva was nothing but helpful and understanding. Quinn's never met someone who was able to brush off the past like it didn't happened and give people second chances even if they don't deserve it. And really, Quinn really can't able to push down the guilt she had built ever since she and Rachel became friends so yeah, she's kind of making it up to her.

Maybe of how supporting and defending Santana and Rachel's relationship is one of the things she can make it up to _both _Santana and Rachel. And it all started because of that frazzling cheerios practice during Quinn's second week of officially becoming a Cheerio again.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, S?" Quinn asked once they had received a five minute break, slight anger and genuine concern in her tone as she tried to get her breathing under control. She's now regretting of the times she should have work out during the summer instead of munching away on Pop Tarts and lounging on the coach. "You've been off your game. It's just a matter of time before Coach would notice,"

A heavy sigh escaped from Santana's lips as she turned around to face her friend. Anyone from a distance could even tell that the Latina was exhausted. "Shut up, Quinn. I'm just having a lot of things on my mind," And really, Quinn wanted to ask what kind of things that were in the Latina's mind and maybe she could do something to help because that's what friends would do but before she could, a sharp screeching sound pierced through their ears, causing both of them to cover their ears and wincing slightly.

"Sandbags McBoobs!" Santana rolled her eyes while groaning at the nickname. "Pregglero! If you're not on the field in two minutes, I will make you crawl in the sewer and set you on fire!" Boy, how Quinn had ever missed her cheerleading coach, she herself would never know. She knows her coach would never go through with that threat because really, she wouldn't actually do that to her best cheerleaders so she leisurely walked towards the group of cheerios with Santana.

"You know, S," she started, causing the Hispanic cheerleader beside her to look at her. "You can tell me anything that's bothering you, you know?" Quinn was sure that she caught a glimpse of worry and something else she couldn't identify on the Latina's face before it quickly hardened and a skeptical look was thrown to her.

"Geez, Santana," she said, knowing what Santana was thinking. "You can trust me, I'm not gonna expose it to the world,"

Again, a skeptical looks was thrown in her way but the way Santana kept opening and closing her mouth made Quinn think that she's actually considering it. Just as Santana finally had built enough courage to tell Quinn why she was miserable, the sound of the infamous bullhorn of Coach Slyvester travelled through the whole field.

"Let's go, hussies! We have so little time to Nationals and there's only one way to do that and that's the Slyvester way," Wow, Quinn never thought she would finally see the day where Coach Slyvester was civil. Maybe she got abducted by aliens and replaced her with a freshly new _nicer _Coach?

Yeah, that's a scary thought.

Shaking her head lightly, Quinn thought she was spending too much with Artie and Sam – she means, she's quite good at video games for an amateur _and _she makes oddly amazing impressions – as she was interrupted of her thoughts by her best friend, crying, "Qunnie, move your skinny ass!" with that, Santana dashed off towards Brittany, the other member of the Unholy Trinity, making the shorter blonde scowl in disgust of the nickname.

"Do what your captain says, Q!" Coach Slyvester bellowed into her bullhorn. "Otherwise I will make you suffer the Slyvester's wrath,"

_Crap, it's time to start practice. _Quinn thought, as she started jogging at a pace with the other baby cheerios because really, she didn't need Coach's wrath on her. Yeah, it's going to be a long practice.

(X)

"Exhausted?" a certain Latina questioned as the Unholy Trinity made their way to the showers after three frazzling hours of cheerleading; the Slyvester way. Brittany and Santana had their pinkies together and Brittany was locking her other arm with Quinn's; it's nice to have them by her side.

Quinn rolled her eyes at the silly question whereas Brittany began nodding her head so furiously Quinn thought her head might popped out at any minute. Suddenly, Brittany pulled into an abrupt stop and quickly pulled her arm away from Quinn's in the process as she looked to the Latina on her left, trying to catch Santana's eye.

Since when her two best friends can communicate without _actually _talking, that's beyond her but for one thing she's sure, it was something big. It's like they're talking about that something that's been bothering Santana the whole day. Or week, Quinn's not quite sure. Usually, she would be mad or even jealous that she's being the third wheel … _again_ but seeing the peculiar look on Santana's face was enough to extinguished the feeling away.

"What's wrong?" she questioned, not liking the '_if you don't do it, I'll make you do it,' _on Brittany's face one bit and Santana's almost innocent and scared expression. This must be something major. She felt annoyed when the two was oblivious to her question. "Is everything okay?"

Santana looked up to Quinn and muttered something under her breath where Quinn had assumed it was something like, _"I hope so,"_ before she rushed off to wherever she's going because really, Quinn barely turned her head in the direction of the Latina before she felt a strong grip on her forearm.

"You smell like Lord Tubbington's puke but only like, worse, Quinn," Brittany concluded, causing the shorter blonde to knit her eyebrows in confusion. "We should shower," She was being dragged by the tall cheerleader into the lockers' room before she could protest or even yelp in pain as her right knee hit something solid. She cursed under her breath and was quickly pushed into the shower and a striped red and white towel was handed to her so Quinn decided she might as well shower considering the fact that she _does _smell like Lord Tubbington's puke.

And soon enough, clad in a light blue hoodie and WMHS's sweatpants, Quinn found herself in a nearly empty parking lot of the high school (Brittany had left the school earlier because she had to do something about ducks and Lord Tubbington's dentist appointment). The sky was beginning to darken. She quickly made her way towards her yellow Volkswagen and an "Oh fuck!" escaped from her lips; she had forgotten to grab her duffle bag at the bench of the field which unfortunately, had almost everything vital of a teenager's life in there, including her iPhone and the keys to her car.

Sighing, she stalked back towards the field and was shaking her head of how silly she was and how she could be snuggling in her comfortable bed right now. She had almost forgotten how frazzling a Cheerio practice could be, especially when Coach Slyvester in charge. When she finally arrived at the field, she scanned the benches near the bleachers for her red duffle bag and let out a relieved sigh once she caught a glimpse of her bag. Jogging at a slow pace towards her bag, a person-like figure caught her eye.

It seemed like the figure was hiding… _under _the bleachers. And _wait, _there were _two _figures under there. Quinn bit her lip as she was trying to push the urge to investigate because really, she has a big curiosity.

She failed miserably.

Tip toeing towards the bleachers where the two figures were sitting underneath it, she squatted down and look through the openings of the bleachers and hoped that neither of the two figures would be able to see her. It was kind of dark and she couldn't see the two figures but she did hear them.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," a voice apologized, it almost seemed familiar to Quinn.

Before she could go on with her thoughts, another voice responded. "I'm sorry too," Even _that _voice seemed familiar.

"I really couldn't bear the thought of you being mad at me," Quinn wrecked through her brain, trying to figure out what was that constant nagging at the back of her head, saying how she _knew _the two voices.

"Stop," the other voice warned. "I'm not mad at you, Rach," Wait, _what? Rach? _Rachel? As in Rachel Berry? Glee captain and diva Rachel Berry?

"San, I did something wrong. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have push in for you to do something you weren't ready to do," San? As in Santana? As in Santana Lopez? Head cheerleader Santana Lopez?

Quinn was sure, no, _positive_, no one in the whole McKinley High has the same nickname those two had mentioned. And as far as she knows, 'San' only stands for Santana and 'Rach' stands for Rachel. Suddenly, Quinn couldn't bear the thought of _not _knowing something so she ruffled through her duffle bag and found her reading glasses. Hey, it was the only glasses she had. And things suddenly make sense once she put on her glasses.

She narrowed her eyes even further to make sure she was not dreaming or hallucinating. She had even polished her reading glasses with the hem of her hoodie _twice _to clear away the dust that was beginning to form on the glass. And she's not really sure to be shocked or confused or disappointed or even all there.

There, sitting underneath the bleachers, was the fiery spitfire named Santana Lopez and the tiny full-on diva Rachel Berry. _Together._

As far as Quinn knows, Santana has only been a bitch to Rachel since the starting of freshmen year. And they don't really get along because once, some dumbass-of-a-teacher paired them up as partners for a Chemistry project and the result of it? A full-on bickering and throwing tantrums session with the whole class. And some chemical exploded….but you don't really need to know what had happened after that.

Too drowned in her thoughts on why on earth would Santana and Rachel be civil each other under the bleachers, she didn't even realized one of the duo had approached the other and pressed their lips together. A loud moan brought her out of her thoughts as her eyes widened taking the sight in front of her.

_What the fuck is happening? _Quinn's not sure if it was reality or she's imagining things or even, a practical joke like those Punk'd shows because the sight in front of her is truly shocking. Out of the things, the blonde didn't expect the pair to kiss in front of her. She had even considered to jump out and scare the hell out of them but that wouldn't be fair because Quinn's pretty sure that the duo were making up to each other over some petty argument so she kept quiet and enjoyed the show in front of her.

The two was too oblivious to Quinn's bored sigh or maybe, were too invested in each other to even notice little subtle footsteps coming towards them.

Just as Santana's hand made its way to Rachel's soft brown locks – one of the main signs to show that the kiss began to deepen, Quinn stopped dead in her tracks and cried in desperation. "Oh god, I did not need to see that!" causing the two girls to pull away their mouths from each other and looked up at the intruder in mortified expressions.

Startling both girls out of their small bubble, Quinn had somehow managed to push the urge to burst out laughing because the looks on both Santana and Rachel's face were priceless. The only that she regretted was not having a camera with her. If she did, she would use it to 'capture the moment' and what a beautiful moment it was.

"What the fuck?" Santana barked, once she was snapped out of the trance whereas Rachel had stood up, straightening her skirt with a light red tint on her cheeks. "I thought it was fucking Coach," Quinn's lips twitched and she was still trying to push down the urge to laugh but god, Santana's look on her face was too much.

Laughter flowed out of Quinn's lips as the blonde started running towards her bag to avoid any confrontation from the Latina but unfortunately, Santana had already tackled her down on the green field and really, she just can't stop laughing. Rachel quickly ran towards Santana and tried to get her off but she wouldn't budge.

At this point, Quinn's hazel eyes were shimmering with tears and one even managed to escaped and she tried to move from the Latina who was gripping her hips angrily. Luckily, this was _Santana Lopez _who was almost spooning her so she knew her weaknesses and the perfect moment arrived when Santana's arms were trying to tug on the blonde's hair and her ribs were present. Gracefully, she flipped over the Latina who was shocked as much as herself – because it was kinda obvious that Santana was stronger than Quinn – and started attacking Santana's ribs with her fingers.

"No!" Santana cried, trying to escape the blonde's hold. "Fuck, Quinn! Stop it!"

Rachel's giggling only made Quinn tickle the Latina even harder and really, Santana makes the priceless looks ever. Once she had her fun, she stopped her movements and quickly jumped up, grabbing her bag and running towards her car. But not until halfway to her car, did she stopped and turned around to see Rachel straddling Santana on her waist and was eagerly kissing her. "You dirty little minx! Get a room!"

All the response she had gotten was two middle fingers thrusting towards her from both Santana and Rachel.


	5. Mike

**_Mike_**

When Mike first heard the announcement of Santana and Rachel dating in Glee club, he couldn't help but give them knowing looks and supporting thumbs ups. He's happy, no doubt. His little dancing sister – he calls Rachel that – has finally has someone that would treat her just the way she deserves unlike that dumb oaf, Finn Hudson. Mike would be lying if he hadn't had the urge to motorboat Finn's tonsils numerous of times. But yeah, that's another story.

So, Finn Hudson _obviously _doesn't deserve Rachel or even Quinn if he's gonna treat them like shit. And he has treated them like they were his favorite toys and kept going back and forth between them. Heck, he probably doesn't deserve _any _girls – Mike was convinced that Finn might turn out as the old lady in his street where she took care of her ten cats… _alone_.

Mike was ecstatic when Rachel first told him – well, he prodded for details – that she wasn't dating Finn anymore, in fact she's more than over him and that she thinks she's found the one even if they had only been dating for three months in secrecy.

"Berry, Chang," their group instructor, Alex, called out, making Rachel and Mike walk towards him in graceful steps. "I see some improvement but I'd like to see a little more bending when you're doing the cha-cha-cha part, Rachel. And Mike, please don't try and put some hip hop beats into the dance, even if it is one of a kind. I'll see you two next week,"

Both Rachel and Mike nodded as their instructor of Rhythms Dance Studio waved his goodbyes and walked out of the building. Alex was one awesome dude, even if he is only a few years older than Rachel and Mike and he was one hell of a dancer. Mike even considered him as one of his dancing inspirations.

"You're heading out?" he asked, watching Rachel grabbing her duffle bag and her coat as she turned to him and nodded. He watched Rachel adjusting her clothes and slipping into her sneakers before a thought came into his mind. "Wait, I didn't see your car outside,"

Rachel shrugged. "My car, unfortunately, was having some difficulties and is now in the Hummel garage,"

"So, how are you going home?" Mike grew concern as he knitted his eyebrows in confusion. The dance studio was almost at the outskirts of Lima, so if Rachel was planning to go home on foot –Mike wouldn't let her, obviously – it would take her nearly an hour.

"Oh," an unreadable expression appeared onto Rachel's face but suddenly a chirping sound from Rachel's iPhone interrupted her answer. Mike swore he even heard a sigh of relief escaped from the diva's lips as she quickly read the text she had received. "I apologize, Mike but I really do have to go," she leaned up and kissed his cheek before quickly dashing out of the studio.

Mike would be lying if he said he wasn't worried or concerned. Rachel's really tiny and he feels like it's part of his job to make sure she's okay. So, he quickly grabbed his jacket, throwing it around his shoulder with his messenger bag slung across his shoulders too before slipping into his blue Vans and stepped out of the studio.

The boy knows Rachel and he knows how she would always go to a Veggie Meggie, a vegan ice-cream parlor that's just a few blocks away, after dance class. Assuming she went there, Mike headed off towards the shop, passing a few stores and occasionally catching a glimpse of brunette hair which somehow made him think of Rachel. Soon enough, he found himself in front of the ice-cream parlor and hesitated before going in because, really, the first time he's been in there, it almost made him wanting to puke.

If he has some allergies to vegan food or something, he doesn't know.

Luckily for him, the windows of the parlor were transparent so he could easily peek through those windows to see if he could spot Rachel instead of going in and puke the crap out of himself. And just like he had expected, Rachel was there, right in front of the cashier and is apparently paying for something. And the guy that's behind the cashier is giving Rachel goggling eyes with a stupid grin plastered on his face. The guy, Chad, had a crush on Rachel since the first day she and Mike walked into the particular ice-cream parlor. He first, thought Mike was Rachel's boyfriend but he completely turn into full stalker mode when he found out that Rachel was single.

And Rachel was somehow oblivious to it. Or maybe she's doing her best to ignore it.

Either way, the guy was creepy. Sure, the guy was pretty decent for a college dropout but there's just something enigmatic about that guy that Mike really couldn't put his finger on it. In short, the guy smells trouble.

Still watching Rachel from the outside of Veggie Meggie, Mike was fiddling with his bag strap when he suddenly saw Rachel turned around and was heading to the exit. His eyes widened as he quickly dashed under a bush just in time when he heard the door was pushed opened and saw a petite figure stepping out of the parlor.

_That's weird,_ Mike thought as he peered above the bush, out of plain sight, and carefully observed Rachel. It seems like the diva was carrying a gallon of ice-cream and a large smoothie. Mike's been to this ice-cream parlor so many times, he actually _remembered _the young diva's order – a cup full of Vegan cookies & cream covered with chocolate syrup ice cream – and the one she's holding right now?

Definitely _not_ her usual order.

Something seems wrong and fishy to Mike especially when Rachel abruptly stopped in her tracks and looked around, as if to see if anybody was following her. Luckily for Mike, he dived in before the diva could even catch a glimpse of him. He let out a relieved sigh and scooted up to see that Rachel shaking her head slightly, perhaps to clear her thoughts away before heading off towards the direction of the park.

And that was the moment where Mike was sure that something was wrong. After Rachel takes her usual at her favorite ice-cream parlor, she'd usually go home and wouldn't take detours. Sighing, he stalked towards the direction of where Rachel was heading in slow and soft footsteps while wondering where the crap is Rachel going and if she knows what she's getting herself into.

Not wanting to be seen or heard by the tiny diva, Mike pulled out a baseball cap from his bag before placing it on his head and crossed the streets so he was on the opposite street of Rachel's. It was easier for him to watch Rachel without her noticing. Plus, he didn't really want to walk past that creepy doll shop ever again.

Suddenly, a black shiny car whizzed by Mike before pulling to a stop somewhere nearby Rachel. Confusion began to wash over the boy's face with his eyebrows knit together as he watched in disbelief when Rachel let a goofy grin on her complexion before quickly opening the door of the car and greeted the driver with a warm and longing kiss.

What Mike couldn't believe even more is that the driver of the black Volkswagen Golf was none other than Santana Lopez.

It's safe to say that he wasn't sure whether to be shocked or turn on so instead, he was feeling both.

Now that Mike thought about it, he's pretty sure that Rachel had lay out some subtle hints that she was dating the Latina or well, technically, _someone_. For instance, she didn't use any words to describe whether if her partner was male or female, she'd only ignore the question (if she couldn't answer it) or maybe, she'd softly mumble the answer and distract Mike with the topic of the newest Broadway musical that she's been dying to see. Or the other time, where she had picked up a call and Mike so happened to be a few feet away from her, and called the person on the other line, 'San'. And well, Mike thought it was 'Sam' first but who cares, anyway?

Mike was too drowned in his thoughts as he was trying to put the pieces together that he didn't even notice that two figures were coming towards him. It was only until the enigmatic face of Santana Lopez was in front of him, directly to his face, did he notice.

He quickly jumped back, as if he was burning and the amused grin on the Latina's face and the mischievous glint in her eyes didn't go unnoticed by him.

"How much did you hear, Chang?" she questioned, genuine curiosity in her tone which made Mike's tensed shoulders relaxed slightly.

Before Mike could even reply, a perfect pitched voice interrupted. "You don't have to answer that, Mike. Santana here, is just being overly protective,"

"Shut up, Berry," Santana said, making the smaller brunette huff in annoyance at the name. "I'm just keepin' it reals,"

"Sure, you are,"

"Whatever. So Chang, are you gonna answer my question or not?" she asked, totally ignoring the glare Rachel was giving.

Mike thought about it for a second. He really didn't hear anything, to be quite honest. "Not that much,"

"Oh really?" was heard and a skeptical look was thrown towards him.

"Yup," he replied, popping the 'p'. "I personally think you two are hot together,"

Santana smirked in satisfaction, making her little brunette girlfriend rolled her eyes. "Tell me something I don't know, Chang. Tell me something I don't know," and as if to prove her point, she pulled Rachel towards her and smashed their lips together. Mike subconsciously moved his hand to cover his groin as that simple kiss began to deepened and became a full on make-out session in front of him.

The boy swallowed audibly. "Well, uh…. I have to…go…and feed my, uh, pet…octopus," He could even see Santana smirking against Rachel's lips and really, that was just _too _much. "Uh, I-I'll c-catch up…with you, uh…guys later,"

Rachel tried to pull away and say her goodbyes but she was already being dragged by her girlfriend towards her car. She sent an apologetic look towards the dancer and Mike couldn't be more than relieved and maybe, grateful that those two were gone.

Puck was right, they are _fucking _hot.


	6. Sam

**It's been a while guys, and I really do appreciate all those lovely reviews. I'd just like to thank you for everyone that read this story and enjoyed it and story alerted it. It's mean a lot. Anyways, it's Sam's turn now. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sam<em>**

Whenever someone or something say or remind him of Rachel Berry, his first thought of her would probably be _loud._ Whenever someone or something say or remind him of Santana Lopez, his first thought would be _sexy._ But his first thought of both of them _together_ would be _**holy sweet crap **_because if they dated, the combined hotness would be _off _the charts. Literally. And yeah, both of them are hot – even if Rachel _is _hiding her hotness behind those hideous vibrant animal sweaters and knee-high socks.

Fortunately for Sam, after several months of him telling himself repeatedly to get laid, his wet dreams finally came true when he had found Rachel and Santana making out in her car.

"Thanks for the ride, Rach," Sam greeted as he got into Rachel's car. Every second weekend of each month, Rachel would always drive him to Kentucky to visit his family and stay there overnight. The three hour drive would usually be filled with Broadway music playing in the background and the talks of their week would occur. Sam had always wondered why many people couldn't stand Rachel – she's actually a cool girl especially when she would not only listen to his Na'vi talk but also participate by talking in Na'vi too! Sam thought he was being ridiculously stupid because he wanted to do propose to Rachel on the spot.

Rachel smiled warmly in greeting once she started the car. "Hello Samuel," Normally he would hate it whenever someone other than his family call him by his full name but _eh_, Rachel was an exception. Just like how she calls Puck, 'Noah'. "And don't mention it. That's what friends are for, right?"

The blonde boy nodded his head before turning on the radio because he didn't want to spend yet another drive listening to the _Wicked _soundtrack. "So, why are we up so early?" Rachel had told him the night before that he should get his duffle bag ready – he always does things at the last minute – because they were leaving at seven am sharp. His excitement and anticipation of seeing his family had somehow extinguished the fact that he had to wake up two hours early than from what he usually wakes up on the weekends.

Sam didn't notice the way Rachel's body had tensed and her knuckles were turning white as she gripped the steering wheel tightly but what he did noticed was the lack of response. It had taken a few long awkward moments to Rachel replying. "I just want to be there on time,"

Sam raised his eyebrow in question but nodded thoughtfully when it was clear that Rachel wasn't sharing any information. After a few long awkward moments, Sam decided to make small talk and breathed a sigh of relief when Rachel managed to partake in the conversation and found themselves in a trivia question with each other.

"Okay, favorite musical," Sam asked, a smirk fitted on his face.

Rachel looked at him like he was Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker's offspring. "Are you delusional, Sam?"

"Nope," he replied, popping the 'p'.

Rachel sighed. "I enjoy _all _musicals, it's absolutely a splendid experience but if I had to _choose_..," Sam rolled his eyes. Rachel treated the question like it was a matter of life and death. "I'd probably say _Funny Girl _and _Wicked_ because Barbra Streisand, evidently and I simply have a passion for stories in the Land of Oz. I wish-,"

"Okay, let's move on to the next question, shall we?" Sam cut her off, not wanting to listen to one of the infamous Rachel Berry's rants of Broadway and making Rachel snapped her mouth shut and frown appeared on her face.

Soon enough, they find themselves arriving in front of Sam's house after the three hour long drive and before Rachel could even park the car, the door flew open and Sam almost fell flat on his face as he stumbled out of the car. Rachel couldn't help but giggle at his enthusiasm and adorableness, causing the boy to send a glare towards her.

"Aren't you coming in?" he asked once he unloaded the luggage from the car and finally noticed that the young diva was still buckled up in the driver's seat.

Rachel bit her lip in thought. "I'm going to the coffee shop, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all," he responded. "Grab me my usual, alright?"

After Rachel nodded her head and refusing Sam's hand full of money, Sam watched as the car screeched away in the direction of the nearest coffee shop. Rachel was a _freak _for coffees, it wasn't really that shocking considering the fact that she's always full of energy and was almost as frisky as Brittany.

Shaking his head, he walked towards his front porch but before he could even ring the bell, the door flew open and a "SAMMY!" was heard before a golden-haired boy and girl tackling him in the ground.

Yeah, it's great to be home.

(x)

"Where's Rachel?" Sam's six-year old sister, Stacy asked. She had built an almost unbreakable bond with Rachel. Of course she would notice Rachel wasn't here. "Did she come?"

Sam glanced at his wrist watch. It's been almost an hour and a half since Rachel told him that she was getting coffee. Ordering coffee wouldn't take an hour, would it? His concern grew as each minute passed by.

"Sammy?" his youngest brother, Stevie called out, snapping Sam from his thoughts and worries. "You okay?"

Sam let a reluctant smile appear on his face. "Yeah, I am. Uh, I'm just gonna find Rachel, okay?"His siblings nodded and went off to the living room as Sam nodded his goodbyes to his parents in the kitchen before putting on his jacket and stepped out of the house. Fluffy clouds hung and drifted over the blue sky as Sam walked through his neighborhood.

He'd be lying if he said that he didn't miss the annoying things in his neighborhood like how Mrs. Havad's dog would occasionally come up to the Evans' yard and do some unfinished business which leads to Sam cleaning it up, feeling annoyed. Or how the ice-cream truck would pass by every evening with its annoying tune. It was definitely a pleasure to come back; he missed everything here. His family, his pizza place, his elementary park; everything.

The blonde boy shivered slightly and tightened his jacket around himself as the wind blew against him. He pulled into a temporary halt and checked his ringing phone. It was a text message from his girlfriend – he just _had _smile at that.

_Hey babe, I miss you. Xo - Q_

Ever since the cheating debate of Quinn with Finn and Sam had somehow managed to trick himself into one of Santana's plays, he and Quinn got dumped. Simultaneously. Finn had starting chasing Rachel again once he found out that Rachel was unavailable (_again_)and Santana was gay and she had only been using him for her beard and really, he's not that disappointed because it's _Santana_. She doesn't _do_ commitment and what they had was nothing but a fling.

And the thing with Mercedes? Didn't really work out. She was still trying to figure herself out then and Sam got tired of waiting and in the end, they agreed to just keep on being friends and not to dwell in the past. Mercedes was a bit saddened and guilty but Sam just shrugs it off, just like how she shrugged him off.

So, in the times of that, Sam and Quinn had stumbled across each other during a huge party at Puck's and from there, they just started talking to each other and how Quinn was regretting of all the times she had wasted to chase Finn. And the quarrels with Rachel, of course. Somehow they had started kissing on the couch. Somehow Quinn was straddling Sam. Somehow Finn looked like he was going to chop Sam's balls off. But that didn't really matter, of course.

Sam shook his head lightly, clearing his thoughts for a temporary moment as he typed back.

_Missing you, lor._

Checking his surroundings around him, Sam was quite surprised to see that he had somehow arrived in front of the coffee shop and _hmm_, he just can smell the coffee and the baked goods. Just as he was about to take another step and go into the coffee shop, something caught his eye and let's just say, his eyes were almost the size of his puffy fish lips.

Huge, yes.

It seems that his wet dreams finally came true because Santana Lopez was full on making out with Rachel Berry in the young diva's car. He's _definitely _turned on after he registered the shock but it was a slight shock as he had a few ideas of the _sexual tension_ between those two since he first moved into the neighborhood. His eyes dilated even further as he watched Rachel unbuckling the seat belt and crossing the control console to straddle Santana.

_Fuck, these two are killing me_. Sam rarely curse but he guesses it was more often now because he started to hang out with Puck more and it's kinda hard to not follow his delinquent ways. He's done stuff he's not supposed to do but that's in the past and he doesn't really regret it.

Back to reality where Santana was slipping one of her hands into Rachel's shirt and really, Sam should get a grip of himself. He feels himself getting tighter and he's suddenly grateful that he had gotten into third base with Quinn. He knows he's gonna get his ass kicked if he disturbs the two of them so he pulled out a piece of crumpled paper and a pen from his jacket pocket and started scribbling.

_One word: H.O.T. _

He placed the paper in between the car windshield, not really sure if Rachel or Santana would see it. A deep sigh left from his lips as he thought about how a piece of paper wouldn't get the attention of Rachel Berry if she's furiously making out with her, uh, girlfriend? Friend with benefits? Bully? Sam's not quite sure but all he knows is that he's going to do something bigger than a piece of paper to get Rachel's attention.

Thinking for a few moments, Sam finally thought of an idea and whipped out his phone. Really, all he wanted to do was send a text message but no, he can't because his goddamn phone bill got bared. _Hey_, it wasn't his fault that he was out of money and didn't pay the damn bill. Maybe he should start working as part-time photographer – he does takes some oh so beautiful pictures – just like Peter Parker in Spiderman. He'd get the nerdy glasses and let his hair slick to the side. It would be _brilliant_.

The blonde boy scrolled through his playlist, trying to find the perfect song and went "Aha!" when he founded it. It was a snippet of _Defying Gravity _from the _Wicked_ soundtrack, (Rachel downloaded it!). Knowing what Rachel would do, he played the song and blasted it out on full volume.

Just as he looked up, Rachel quickly pulled her mouth away from Santana, causing the Latina to groan from the lost contact and the young diva's eyes were almost huge as saucers. Literally. And Sam's not quite sure if she's horrified or elated or just all of it because her expression was unreadable.

He's also not sure if she's really shocked at seeing him with a phone in his hand or if she's shocked at the time as she glanced at the clock in the car, still straddling Santana.

"Oh fuck," he heard Rachel muttered and she wind down the car window and Sam almost fainted because he had never heard Rachel Berry _curse_.

Santana opened her then-closed eyes and yawned."Sup, Trouty?" She seems unfazed by the fact that he just saw them kissing in the car but then again she seems unfazed by the littlest things because it's _Santana _we're talking about.

It's a valid reason.

"Nothing much," Sam replied, trying to sound nonchalant. "Just thought Rachel got caught up here since it's been a _while_," he added, emphasizing on the last word as Rachel hung her head down in shame and a red tint growing on her cheeks. "I see that you're busy, Rach,"

Santana smirked mischievously and winked. "Very busy," And Rachel slapped the Latina's arm.

"I am most certainly am not busy now," Rachel stated, gesturing Sam to move back so she could open the car door. She did and jumped out of it with absolute grace – the perks of being a full dancer, Sam thinks. The young diva then motioned Santana to pull out her purse from her bag and Santana happily obliged.

Just as Sam was about to open his mouth, Rachel beat him to it. "I didn't get the coffee," she explained.

"Yeah, she didn't," Santana smirked again, licking her lips very slowly in a seductive way. "The coffee fell on me and Rachy here, just _had _to lick it from-," A slap was heard and a soft tan hand was covering Santana's mouth and she sent Rachel a glare. And Rachel, being Rachel, was oblivious to it.

Rachel then leaned into near to Santana's ear and lowered her voice to whisper something. Sam couldn't really listen as he felt he was interrupting a private moment so he laid back and leaned against a big tree.

An amused grin took place in his complexion when he saw Rachel walked out and into the coffee shop just as the Latina's eyes dilate and she seemed to be gripping the steering wheel tightly till her knuckles were almost white. It wasn't till Rachel stepped out with three fresh coffees, did Santana's tensed shoulders relaxed.

"Hey Rach," Sam addressed, grabbing Rachel's attention when Rachel was walking towards him. "Is Santana staying over for dinner?" Rachel then looked at Santana who eyes couldn't be any bigger and she started furiously shaking her head, remembering her incident at the Evans' residence that one time. Rachel smirked as if she knew something that they all didn't, before turning to the boy.

"She most certainly is,"


	7. Mercedes

**I apologized for the late update, I've got quite a lot on my plate. I think I'm almost halfway through the Glee club and there might be a few appearances by _others_ but first enjoy Mercedes' turn! Oh and by the way, ideas and reviews are always welcome. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mercedes<em>**

Santana was her TroubleTone sister – even if they had transferred to New Directions yet again and the club was a no more – she still looked after her own and that includes Santana. And Rachel was one of her fellow divas. Sure, they'd fight over solos once in a while but really, they both love each other dearly.

Even Mercedes had to admit, these two has got to be the _most_ stubborn people she has ever met. And what happens if two of the most stubborn people started dating? Tons of mushy lovey-dovey scenes and sometimes, a few quarrels and rare fights. Mercedes admits that she usually enjoys the quarreling because, really, who can stay away from drama? She is, in fact, a diva after all.

It's what divas _live _for.

Anyway, if anyone could shut up Rachel Berry with a simple kiss, they automatically have Mercedes' respect and that someone, fortunately, was Santana. _And _if anyone could keep Santana Lopez in check without her lashing out – because, really, it was _exhausting _to see the Latina spewing out insults on a daily basis – also have Mercedes' respect. The duo was really good for each other and dare she say it, _cute_ together.

Mercedes was first quite shocked to find out that Santana and Rachel had been dating for almost three months in _secrecy_. Especially when she had to find out about it _herself_. And let's just say that if it wasn't for Mr. Schue, Mercedes would never have guessed it.

"Alright guys!" Mr. Schue clapped his hands in excitement as he entered the classroom where the Glee club was being held. "Anyone want to guess what we're doing today?" Mercedes narrowed her eyes because M. Schue wasn't this cheerful so she quickly whipped out her phone and texted a certain gay diva.

**[To: Kurt] **_Mr. S totes got a 'lil quickie with Ms. P. _

Mercedes smirked but then quickly groaned when she caught a glimpse of Mr. Schue writing '_Duets_' on the whiteboard. Does the teacher ever get sick of duets? She watched as Santana curled her mouth in disgust and Brittany titled her head and knitted her eyebrows in confusion on the left corner of the choir room. She then turned to the right corner of the choir room where Rachel was busy writing something down and Finn was giving her goggling eyes which caused Quinn and Puck to roll their eyes and continued their conversation. And Mike and Tine were sneaking a few kisses in the back while Sam was giving an impression of Tom Hanks to Artie. Just a typical glee meeting.

Nothing seemed out of place but Mercedes just couldn't shake that feeling that she should know _something_.

Before she could go on with her thoughts, a piercing ring travelled through the room, causing a few people next to her to look at her weirdly and Mr. Schue was giving her an annoyed look. She muttered a small apology before quickly reading her text she had just received.

**[From: Kurt] **_I assume as so. We need to investigate a.s.a.p._

Just a few seconds later, a new message came.

**[From: Kurt] **_Put your phone on silent, diva. And can you feel the sexual tension between Lopez and Berry?_

Mercedes snapped her head up and glanced around very subtly before her eyes widened because it seemed that Santana was _checking Rachel out_.

**[To: Kurt] **_What the hell?_ She quickly texted back and glanced back up again. Was it just her or did Rachel really gave a _smirk_ to Santana? And _wait_, Santana just _winked_ at Rachel. What world is she currently in? Because she's pretty sure it's not Earth.

"Duets!" Mr. Schue exclaimed, cheerfulness in his tone and brought out the infamous hat of duet partners. "I'm going to pick a name from this hat and that person will pick anyone they want. Is that alright?" He grinned at the simultaneous nods and responses and pulled out a piece of paper before calling out, "Quinn," which caused the blonde to stand up in front of the choir room. Quinn took her time before settling on Sam because people would be _deaf_ if they think that Sam and Quinn's voices doesn't blend well together. Mercedes felt her chest ache when she saw the lopsided grin on Sam's complexion as Mr. Schue called out yet another name, "Mike," who obviously chose Tina and Mr. Schue went on.

Soon enough, it was only Mercedes, Santana, Rachel and Artie left as the others (Finn excluded, he was too busy moping because he didn't get Rachel – pathetic, honestly) were already brainstorming their ideas of their duets. Apparently, Mr. Schue couldn't think of a good theme so he let it be and you can pretty much sing whatever you want as long as it's a duet.

"Santana," Mr. Schue called out as the Latina stood up and looked around the room and Mercedes noticed that Santana's subtle eyes lingered on Rachel's the longest, as if they're having a silent conversation. After a few moments, Rachel stood up and said, "Mr. Schue, if I may. I personally think Artie and I's voices would go absolutely splendid together so I shall select him as my duet accompany," and with that, she gather her stuff before shuffling her way towards the wheelchair boy. Mr. Schue could only shrug and nodded his head in response.

Santana approached Mercedes and collapsed on a chair next to her. "Guess that leaves me and you, Whez,"

"Girl, what's up with you and Berry?" Mercedes couldn't help but asked. She was always known for her curiosity and her tendency to 'investigate' things. "Since when did you become super duper with her?"

Mercedes noticed the way Santana clenched her hands – one of the signs that the Latina was nervous – before answering. Santana's face was absolutely enigmatic, revealing almost none indication that the simple question was bothering her. "It's just Berry. I'm trying to _not_ make her rant about Nationals before we even _get _to Regionals,"

_Girl could be an actress. _Mercedes thought as she nodded thoughtfully, acting as if the answer was good enough. "Where are we going to practice, Satan?"

The cheerleader smirked. "My house at 3. Don't be late," With that, she stood up from her chair and sauntered off from the room, making a graceful and quiet exit.

Mercedes hopes her car is still having gas 'cause she does not want to spend a 30 minute walk just to get to Santana's house. And she needs to make a pit stop for her tater tots. Always her tater tots.

(x)

"Patsy, you're 10 minutes late. I've got things to see and people to do," Mercedes grimaced at the thought, making the Latina smirked wickedly. "I'm just kidding, Wheezy but I do have to be somewhere else other than here," Mercedes nodded and followed Santana up the flight of stairs after Santana had took two bottles of water from the kitchen counter. The Latina's house was surprisingly comfortable but something seems missing from it. I mean, it's quite cozy with a few pictures of Santana's family here and there but there's just _something _that's missing which Mercedes can't quite put her finger on.

Once they reached Santana's bedroom which was surprisingly tidy, Santana pushed a water bottle into Mercedes' hands before jumping and landing on her massive bed, rolling on her stomach so she was facing the darker-coloured diva as the other girl took a seat on a reclined chair. "Where's your laptop, girl?" Mercedes asked, nodding when Santana only pointed her finger towards a purple covered MacBook Air on the study desk.

"I was thinking we could do _No Light, No Light _by Florence & The Machine_,_" Santana asked, staring intently at her phone. "What do you think?"

Mercedes made an affirmation noise. "The song's good but it doesn't really suit our voices, Satan,"

"Okay then," Santana said, still staring at her phone. "What about Lana Del Rey's _This Is What Makes Us Girls_? Totes one of my favorite songs,"

"Yeah, that's more of your field than mine, husky busky," Santana looked up and smiled a genuine smile which was quite shocking to Mercedes. "Okay, let's do Gaga,"

Santana's eyes widened in excitement and simultaneously, both girls shrieked, "_The Edge of Glory!_" and pumped their fists in the air with as far as Santana shouting "Fuck yeah!" and doing a little odd shoulder dance before jumping out of her bed to play the instrumental version of the song she had found in YouTube in mere seconds.

Ah, the power of internet.

And in the next five minutes, Santana and Mercedes literally _killed _the song and it was only their first time trying it out. Mercedes thought that this was going to be the easiest shit ever and all of the others of the Glee club wouldn't even stand a chance. Because really, who could beat a Wheezy and Satan _masterpiece_?

Frankly, Mercedes never thought she would ever see Santana be so carefree and just... _herself. _Maybe it was the school hierarchy that was holding the Latina down or maybe it was that she was terrified of being judged by others that makes her to be so, dare she say it, bitchy and both reasons seems to be valid so Mercedes decides to go with both.

They finally finished their session together once the clock struck 4.30 pm. And then, Santana's phone had started ringing and the Latina told the other girl to just send herself out before going into the hallway and so here Mercedes was, putting her notebook into her bag and basically just packing her stuff when something shiny caught her eye.

Mercedes _knows _she isn't supposed to touch others' stuff without their permission but there's just something about a glossy large envelope that caught her eye on the bottom of the reclined chair, almost hiding as if it was never meant to be found. Or at least, not meant for anybody to snoop around it.

She then opened the envelope and knitted her eyebrows in confusion when she felt a stack of photos in it. And Mercedes wouldn't be Mercedes if she just shrug and left the stack of photos back into the envelope and back into its original pristine place. So, just because her curiosity is almost big as her love for tater tots, she took the stack of photos out and all she could think of was, _wow_.

As Mercedes looked through the stack of the photos, her eyes couldn't get any bigger as her jaw almost fell onto the floor when she held up a picture of Santana and Rachel _kissing_. Well, it could be some two brunettes that just so happen to look like Santana and Rachel but that's highly impossible because A) No one in Lima looks exactly the same as another person and B) Why on earth would Santana have a picture of two total strangers? It's not logical so she extinguishes the thought.

There were pictures and pictures of Santana and Rachel together, doing various random things like, there's this one picture where Santana was hugging Rachel from behind and both girls were wearing the exact same baby blue dress at somewhere that almost looked like a wedding. And there's another picture where Rachel was kissing Santana's cheek in front of a movie theater. And Mercedes' personal favorite; a picture of Santana and Rachel holding hands while walking through the park at sunset from behind, so the girls' back were facing the camera.

"Hey Wheezy, why are you still here? I thought you'd be out by now," Santana asked as she walked back into her room, genuine curiosity evident in her tone but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the stack of pictures in Mercedes' hand. The color literally drained from Santana's complexion, making her to look a little pallid than usual and Mercedes noticed that the girl swallowed the lump that was already beginning to form in her throat.

Mercedes didn't know what to do. "I…uh… was just…checking this out…," she gestured to the pictures and cleared her throat. "Lovely collection,"

Santana nodded, still somewhat in shock. "I-I guess,"

"Absolutely,"

"Yeah,"

"So, I'll just be going now," Mercedes placed the pictures back into the glossy envelope before grabbing her bag and headed towards the door. Santana blinked and followed the diva out of the bedroom. It was only till when the pair had reached the front door, did Santana say something.

"Listen, I just… don't want people to know _just _yet so if you mind, could you keep it down for a while?" Santana asked, pausing to see Mercedes nodding her head. "And by _people_, it also includes Kurt. It's just… Rach and I aren't ready to tell the whole world yet," And Mercedes understood. God, did she understand. It was just like her situation with Sam before.

Mercedes nodded her head for what it seemed like the hundredth time. "I understand. But if you don't mind me, how long have you two been dating?"

"3 months," Santana answered simply, a soft smile appeared on her face.

"And no one knew about it?"

Santana chuckled. "A few people,"

"Rachel's treating you alright?" Mercedes asked, wondering how on earth did Santana and Rachel hook up.

"She's the best relationship I've had so far,"

"Didn't know you could be so whipped out, Satan," Mercedes smirked, making Santana scoffed and glared at the girl angrily before opening the front door and literally almost pushed the other girl through the door.

"I'm not whipped; I'm just not an asshole," was the last words Mercedes heard before the front door was slammed shut once the diva had stepped outside. Shaking her head, she thought how worthy this news would be and would definitely cause a lot of drama at McKinley.

She can't wait.


	8. Blaine

**A/N: I'm still waiting for you guys to appear in front of my house with torches and rakes. Haha, I really really really have to apologize for the lack of update. It's been a tough semester and there's too much drama for a girl to handle. Also, I tend to write non-chronological scenes of random stories so that kinda explains why I'm terrible at updating. I've been working on some stories which, yes! Something productive! Haha. **

**DegrassiGleek54: I'm actually halfway with Finn, I keep changing sides. Like, should I make him the bad guy or the good guy? It's hard. Suggestions? :) **

**kiarcheo: Too many questions, indeed. Maybe I'll write a short story about it. ;) **

**And thank you for your amazing support and really, just everything. The reviews, alerts and favoriting makes me smile like an idiot. Hope you guys enjoy Blaine! **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Blaine<em>**

It was just a rainy afternoon and Blaine had decided to grab a cup of coffee at Lima Bean – really, that's like Lima's own Starbucks – since Kurt had been called to an 'emergency' which consists Mercedes and her outfits to chose for her date with Shane the next day. Blaine wasn't disappointed that Kurt wasn't with him. In fact, he's more than delighted because he could finally lay out the plans for his and Kurt's one year anniversary without Kurt snooping around for details.

"One Medium Drip with cinnamon for flavor, please," he ordered to the red-haired girl behind the cashier, who nodded and asked for his payment before beginning to work on his order. Blaine walked almost lazily towards a vacant table as he waited for his order. He glanced around the quaint coffee shop, the atmosphere was relaxing and the soft music that began to play was soothing that it almost made Blaine wanting to sleep. The rainy weather certainly wasn't helping either.

Exactly four minutes later, the redheaded girl called out Blaine's order as he stumbled over to the girl, took his coffee and mumbled a soft "Thanks," He then went back to his booth and immediately collapsed on the hard seat. It was a long day, especially since he and Kurt had stumbled over a few _friends _at the mall today.

Well, that's one way to put it.

It all started when Blaine was waken up by a phone call in the deadly hour. Like literally, _no one _should call others in the morning, especially on a Saturday.

"What the fuck?" Blaine greeted sleepily, not looking at the screen of his phone and felt a little bit angry that someone was disturbing his beauty sleep. "This better be _fucking_ good,"

A gasp was heard on the other line of the phone. "Well, Mr. Grumpy Pants, I'm sorry to inform you that I was going to head over and as Santana would say, 'get our cuddles on' before we go to the mall," Blaine mentally groaned and cursed himself for forgetting he had made plans with his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, baby," he apologized, letting himself up into a sitting position from his very comfortable bed. "What time are you coming here?"

"Oh, so now you're asking. Charming. I'm already in your neighborhood so I'll say about five to seven minu-," Before Kurt could even finish his sentence, Blaine's eyes already widened and he jumped out of his bed, frantically searching for his clothes before saying his goodbyes to Kurt and how he would see him later. Rushing to the bathroom, the boy took a quick shower and dressed himself in a white and blue striped Polo and dark blue knee-length jean shorts and black Chuck Taylors. Although he has a never-ending love for bow ties and how they are practically his _thing_, he still prefers to wear something casual over the weekends.

Just as he had reached the bottom of the stairs with his messenger bag slung over his shoulders, the door bell rang and he bolted towards the door, as if he was running in a marathon. _Hey_, it's been a whilesince he had seen his boyfriend and quite frankly, he misses him dearly. A goofy grin appeared on his complexion once he opened the door and was greeted by warm familiar lips on his and a Marc Jacobs' newest coat around his boyfriend.

Blaine sighed in content once they had finally pulled away from each other's mouths. "Hey, baby,"

"Hello, tiger. Are you ready to go?" Kurt greeted, making yet another goofy grin appearing on the other boy's face because of the nickname. Kurt figured that 'tiger' would be the cutest nickname for Blaine and how it 'suited' his personality. Blaine just nodded and let Kurt got out first before locking his house door and got into Kurt's car.

Once they had arrived at the mall after a 15 minute drive with a little groping here and there (excuse Blaine for being a high emotional teenager boy with hormones), the first shop they hit was Macy's because something about the latest Dior skin products were _on sale _and it would be the perfect gift for Mercedes-And-Sam's-Complicated-Sexual-Tension-Relationship Anniversary.

Yeah, his boyfriend was weird like that.

Although he's not quite sure how skin products make the perfect gift for a couple, he went on with all of his boyfriend's behavior. It was endearing, to be quite frank and it's just one of the things that Blaine loves about his boyfriend. After Macy's, they went to the music store to find some new beautiful music to sing in Glee club (this week's assignment) with their hands linked.

_We really need to get out of this silly town_, Blaine thought as he glanced at the disgusted looks people were giving them. He even frowned when a mother quickly put her hands over her young son's eyes. It's not like they were showing PDA, anyway so what's the harm? People are so closed-minded and judgmental these days and it just bothers Blaine, okay?

He's gay and proud, man.

Whatever, it's his life and he's not going to change it just for a few people who don't support LGBT which is bullshit, honestly. Love is love and it shouldn't matter what the gender is.

"Hey, you okay?" Kurt asked, genuine concern evident in his tone. Blaine turned to look at his boyfriend, smiling ever so fondly and nodded. "I'm always okay whenever I'm with you," which made Kurt blush dark red and it's one of the things that Blaine will always like to see. They turned around the corner and saw the music store just up ahead when they stopped dead in their tracks when they heard a strong familiar voice shouting in Spanish.

Who else could it be than the spitfire cheerleader Santana Lopez?

"_Maltido __cabrón__," _bellowed the Latina, arms flying around with an equally terrified-looking Rachel Berry behind her. "_Mantén tus manos alejadas de ella,"_ Santana pointed towards a dude that vaguely looks like Finn in Blaine's mind. _Wait. _It actually _is _Finn in his oversized striped polo and baggy khaki shorts because there is no one dumb enough to pick up a fight with Santana Lopez, especially if it's about her girlfriend. Santana and Rachel had started dating for only about two weeks and there's more drama in McKinley than in _Jersey Shore _and _The Real Housewives of New Jersey _combined_. _The Jocks has been pushing both of the girls' buttons everyday and Blaine could see that Santana was trying her best to cool down her rage every time Azimio says or does something awful (thank God for Rachel, though).

Unfortunately for Blaine, before he could say that he doesn't want any part of this, his pale boyfriend slipped through and was stalking towards the group. There weren't much people around to see the little freak show but there were still looks and whispers around them. Blaine sighed and let his feet take him towards the group too as his thoughts wondered off. Why can't they have a drama-free day? Was it too much to ask from the universe?

Don't get him wrong though, he loves and adores his friends, especially Rachel. They always treated each other like long-lost siblings; she's like a little sister to him! But he just doesn't like the drama going on, especially the silly quarrels between lovers. Even when he was in Dalton back then, Kurt had told him a lot of stories and Blaine just didn't believe him because honestly, how can one small public school cause so much trouble and drama? It just doesn't make sense to Blaine.

Until now.

"Finn!" he heard his boyfriend's voice travelled through the mall. "What in Patti LuPone's name are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at football camp?" Kurt stared down (or more likely, _up) _the giant boy with laser-like intensity in his eyes that made Finn flinched and took a step backwards. Blaine almost let out a laugh when it seemed like a giant tall boy is awfully terrified of his boyfriend who's only like, a few inches smaller than him.

Finn swallowed audibly. "I'm here because I want to convince Rachel!" he said that in a tone as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Convince her what, exactly? " Kurt questioned, narrowing his eyes. "If you're here to convince her how she should be with you … yet again and let us suffer through another year of so-called '_Finchel', _I suggest you to pack your bags and leave because that is never, and I repeat, _never _going to happen, Finn Hudson," Kurt nudged Blaine by the elbow, indicating how his opinion would be really appreciated during the moment.

Blaine nodded in agreement, crossing his arms. "What Kurt said, _Finchel _is over and done, Finn. Get that right,"

"No!" the taller boy yelled, attracting a few passers-by attention with his arms flying up in the air. "I love her too much to let her go!"

Kurt sighed heavily, because somehow whenever you give advice to Finn, it will fall upon deaf ears. He placed his hands on Finn's shoulders. "Finn, if you _really _love her, then you have to let her go. She's finally happy with someone, _be _happy for her,"

"But she was happy with me too!" Blaine really wanted to punch Finn's tonsils off because he's honestly getting tired and sick of the drama and also because Finn doesn't really get how love works and it irks him so much. "Finn, _stop_. We all know that you guys weren't meant to be,"

Finn let a confused look appeared on his complexion. "We are! Aren't we, Rachel?" he looked towards the petite girl for confirmation who was currently holding hands with a particular Latina and rage awash over the taller boy.

Santana instinctively pushed Rachel behind her when it seemed the boy wanted to grab a hold of Rachel, rolled her eyes and walked towards Finn. "You heard them, Finnaco. You guys weren't meant to be. _Mantente alejado de mi novia!" _She waved off when Finn was about to open his mouth in protest. "Please go before I actually fuck your balls up with my fist or better yet, my knee," she said in an eerily calm voice, which made the boy widened his eyes in fear and let out a grumble.

"Just so you know, Satan," the Latina rolled her eyes at this, because really, is that _all_ the large fishy oaf could come up with? No wonder he couldn't win the Spelling Bee in third grade. "I am _never _giving up on her, I love her so much. More than you ever have or will!" he finished off before stomping on his foot and walked away (more like, _slouching_ away) before Santana could lay another finger or verbal assault on him. Well, before Santana could break from the awfully tight grabbing from the Wonder Twins.

Boy, to say she was mad was a fucking understatement.

"How dare him!" Santana exclaimed when the boys finally let her go, anger running through her veins. "Accusing me of not loving Rachel! How fucking stupid is that!" Blaine send a look to Kurt and let out a thankful sigh when Kurt just looked at him back and nodded, obviously understanding the silent conversation between them.

Kurt and Rachel rushed to the Latina's side, both giving reassurance and basically just trying to calm her down. "Please, baby, I love you and you love me. I know that, Kurt knows that, Blaine knows that, everyone knows that. Please, just stop, San," pleaded Rachel, doesn't quite like her girlfriend taking out her rage at a public place. She just doesn't want her girlfriend to get hurt because of something silly that is actually her fault. Part of her fault, though.

"Santana!" Kurt squeaked, placing his pale hands on the Latina's shoulders. "_You _love Rachel, _Rachel _loves you. Don't get Finn's words just now into your head," he said, giving out a deep relieved sigh when Santana finally relaxed and uncurled her fists. "I love Finn but sometimes, he's full of bullshit," At this, Santana's eyes was almost as wide as saucers and her jaw was almost dropping to the ground.

"Did you just-"

"Yes, I just cursed,"

Santana blinked. "Wow,"

Blaine smiled slightly and placed his arm around Santana's shoulders. "Santana and I need to talk. We'll be right back," he then pulled her to a corridor until he was sure that both Kurt and Rachel was out of earshot.

"What do you want, Warbler?"

"I just want to talk, Santana," he replied, ignoring the glare that was thrown to him. "You love Rachel, am I correct?"

The rage automatically came back in Santana's eyes. "What kind of a fucking question is that? Of course I fucking do!"

Blaine quickly glanced behind him to make sure Kurt and Rachel wasn't trying to listen in before looking into Santana's angry eyes and said, "That just proved my point," he smiled, relaxing when half of the rage from the Latina's eyes began to fade away.

"What point?"

"You love Rachel,"

"Of course I fucking do! How many times do I have to tell that to get into your thick skull?"

"Well, sometimes people just say things that doesn't come from the heart," the boy shrugged. "Sometimes they don't mean it at all,"

Santana's eyes narrowed. "Are you saying that I'm making this all up?"

"What? No!" he exclaimed, holding his hands up and shaking his head repeatedly. "I'm saying that you love Rachel very much and we all could see that by your actions. The actions you do every single day for Rachel makes me think that you're an amazing girlfriend for her. You tame her craziness, and she tames your rage. You guys are perfect together,"

Santana smiled a genuine smile. "Thanks, Blaine Warbler. We are, aren't we?"

"Yes, and also I think that you're whipped," he chuckled, only to be given a glare and a slap to the arm.

Santana growled. "Am not! I'm still badass,"

"Whoa, we weren't talking about your badassness at all," Blaine smirked with his eyebrows raised in amusement when the Latina was suddenly lost for words and was blushing. "I'm just kidding," he said, putting Santana out of her misery. "We better go, our partners must be cranking up the music store that I just saw them walked into," he deadpanned, making Santana laugh like there's no tomorrow.

"You're okay, Blaine Warbler," she complimented, smiling when she saw the bright smile on the boy's complexion.

Blaine chuckled, leading the towards the music store. And sure enough, Rachel and Kurt were currently arguing over Celine Dion's best album. "You're not so bad yourself, Satan,"

Well, if he can't avoid the drama, he might as well sit back and enjoy the damn show. Or help out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Translations:-<strong>_

_**_Maltido __cabrón - _**_You bastard.__

**___Mantén tus manos alejadas de ella - ___**___Keep your hands off her.___

**____Mantente alejado de mi novia! - ____**____Stay away from my girlfriend! ____


	9. Artie

******A/N: Hope everyone's doing great! Nothing much to say here but TWO MORE WEEKS TILL PEZBERRY WEEK! Are y'all excited? 'Cause I am. I'm sorry for the delay and hope that you guys would not kill me in my sleep. I'm done with Finn and I'll post it after I'm done with Tina (always save the best for the last, right?). Also, thank you so much for the reviews, favoriting, reviewing and the love. Thank you and enjoy Artie! **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Artie<em>**

"Hey Wheels," Artie stopped abruptly before turning around to face the voice that was calling him. Truth is, he kind of likes the nickname 'wheels' even if it's a little bit disrespectful and frankly, _dumb _but it makes him feel special; like he belongs here. "Heads up!"

Those two words were the last thing the boy had heard before a freezing cold strawberry-flavored beverage was thrown onto his face and footsteps travelled down the empty hallway. _Slushied yet again_, Artie thought as he wiped off the excess slushie from his eyes although his glasses were dripping wet. His fingers unconsciously travelled down to the wheels of his wheelchair; his gloves were a bit sticky and uncomfortable and tried to wheel himself towards the boy's bathroom but couldn't as one of his wheel was stuck.

"Need some help, little dude?" a familiar strong voice called out, the figure walking towards Artie. "This sucks,"

Artie nodded in agreement and ran a hand through his hair. He's exhausted of the bullying that always occurs in McKinley. Students should be able to feel safe and not feel threaten by the terrible imbeciles in those red letterman jackets that, unfortunately, rule the school. It's unfair though, the boy's in the school's lousy football team and they still dare to slushie him.

"You okay, Little A?" Puck voiced out his concern, managing to push down the anger that he was feeling. "I could go and kick their balls off with Satan, if you want?"

Artie chuckled humorlessly. "That's fine but thanks Puck. I just want to wash this off,"

Puck nodded, already grabbing the back of Artie's wheelchair. "I'll help you to the bathroom," It took almost a lot of strength for Puck to wheel the boy as the wheel was almost fully covered with slushie which results to a lot of stickiness. Puck pushed through the door of the nearest bathroom with his little man in the tow. He grabbed a fold up chair near one of the stalls before plopping down and just carefully watched Artie clean himself up. He had asked if the boy wanted any help but Artie just shrugged and shook his head.

In mere minutes, Artie successfully cleaned himself up and Puck was still in awe and a swell of guilt started forming in his stomach. The only problem now, is that Artie's wheelchair is still full of slushie and it's extremely uncomfortable to be sitting in a sticky wheelchair so Puck volunteers to clean it up himself. Puck lifted Artie off his wheelchair before gently placing him onto the fold up chair.

Puck rummaged in his bag and got out an iPod. "Here," he offered, pushing the iPod into Artie's hands. "It'll keep you entertain while I clean this up," he explained when a look of confusion was thrown to him.

"Thanks, dude," Artie said, smiling. "For everything," he untwisted the ear cords before placing them into his ear.

Puck grabbed a cloth near the sink and started to wet it. "Don't mention it, Wheels," he winked and bent down to clean the sticky wheelchair up.

Artie smiled softly to himself, feeling grateful for having a loyal friend like Puck. His smile got even wider and his eyebrows rose in amusement when he stopped at the _Little A's Playlist _in Puck's iPod which consists a lot of rapping songs and Michael Jackson's songs. He pressed play and let his eyes flutter close.

. . .

"_No, you foul beast!" he screamed as he tried to slash the dragon's head off with his mighty sword. "You shall remain in Tartarus!"_

_The dragon roared. "Stop it, dude!" Prince Artielot stopped and turned around to see the dragon holding a paw up to his head, as if it was having a terrible concussion. The prince looked at up in confusion and bellowed, "Ay! Do not call me inappropriate names as for I, am Prince Artielot and I am here to defeat you!"_

_The dragon puffed out a breath full of fire, as if it was sighing. "Wake up, dude,"_

"Wake up?" Artie murmured sleepily. "I am not asleep!"

Puck sighed yet again as he shook the boy's shoulder gently. "Dude!" he whispered harshly but Artie didn't even move an inch. Puck was getting frustrated by the minute because he has a babysitting job and he needs the cash, man. He'll be damned if he's late again. He drew in a deep breath before moving closer to Artie's ear and screamed as loud as he could, "WAKE! UP!"

Artie woke up with wide shocked eyes and mouth slightly opened with a startling look on his complexion and would fall if it wasn't for the strong arm around the fold up chair. "What the- goddamn it, Puck!" he tried to calm down his ragged breaths as he placed a hand on his chest.

Puck smiled a sheepish smile. "Sorry dude, but I have to go now and your wheelchair's already done," he pointed to the clean, non-sticky wheelchair and watched as Artie's eyes widened in shock. Artie's pretty sure that he has never seen a wheelchair that clean after a slushie attack – he assumes that's one of the perks Puck doing his pool cleaning business.

"Wow," the boy with glasses breathed out. "I've never seen it _that _clean,"

Puck made an affirmation noise. "True dat, bro,"

"Thank you, Puck," Artie smiled as Puck came forward and gently picked him up to place him on his wheelchair. "This means a lot," he said once he's safely in his wheelchair, testing his wheels by rolling front and back.

"Anytime," Puck bent down and gave Artie a bro hug before grabbing the handles of Artie's wheelchair and wheeled him out of the bathroom. Once the two boys were at Artie's locker, did Puck say something concern. "Listen dude. I have a babysitting job to get to, are you going to be okay?" he looked around the deserted hallway.

Artie bit his lip and glanced at his watch. "Yeah, my sister's coming to pick me up in 5 minutes,"

"Awesome. I'll see you later, dude," Puck grinned and turned on his heel, stalking down the hall. Artie opened his locker to put away his books from last period with a smile on his face, feeling grateful and thankful for a friend like Puck. Puck is seriously one of the most loyal friends Artie has ever had and he feels fortunate for having a friend like Puck. Under that mean and husky exterior, there's a softy inside.

Wheeling himself down the deserted hall, Artie hummed Michael Jackson's _Bad_ while doing an odd shoulder dance. Music has and will always be in his life, it's one of his passions. It may look a little bit idiotic for blasting out a song in the middle of a crowded place (the shopping mall, remember?) but it's music and he's positive that he'll do anything for music. Artie was about to reach the auditorium when suddenly a singing voice crooned out loudly.

"_Ain't it shocking what love can do?"_

That sounded like Santana? He slowly wheeled himself until he arrived at the door of the auditorium and god, he never thought his suspicions would be correct.

The boy furrowed his eyebrows and titled his head to the side because why would HBIC, Santana Lopez be in an auditorium singing a Whitney Houston hit about forbidden love? And who is sh-hold up a minute, is that Rachel freaking Berry next to her?

Artie adjusted his glasses properly on his nose and a look of shock and surprise came onto his complexion almost immediately. With his eyes widened almost as big as the wheels on his chair, the boy studied the two girls that were apparently singing together and he assumes it's a glee assignment for this week's, Whitney Houston tribute. Well, duh, they _are _singing a Whitney Houston song _for _a Whitney Houston tribute in Glee.

"Okay! That was incredible_," _Rachel said, shuffling the papers in her hands."But, Santana, you have to make sure you hit the note a little bit longer and higher. Like, _I get so emotional baby every tiiiiiiiiiiime I think of youuu_,"

Santana rolled her eyes hardly. "Jesus, Berry. I know how to goddamn sing,"

"You didn't know that earlier when you hit that note, did you_?" _Artie heard and saw Rachel let a smirk appear on her face, as if enjoying teasing the Latina. Doesn't she know that she's talking to Santana freaking Lopez? Santana could only wrinkled the nose and rolled her eyes – something she's been doing a lot whenever she's around Rachel.

He saw Rachel went around Santana before putting her arm around the Latina's shoulder. "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" he heard her say.

"Oh no," Santana faked a sweet smile, pushing off Rachel's arm. "That wasn't bad, that was _terrible_," Rachel rolled her eyes, as if she was used to this snarky side of Santana.

Rachel slipped off the stage before taking a seat in front of the stage. "Care to explain?"

"Well, I'm stuck in an auditorium after school hours to rehearse a fucking song with the shortest dwarf in history!"

"Why did you agree to do this if you know you're going to spend some time with as you put it, 'the shortest dwarf in history'?" Rachel dared to question, crossing her arms proudly with a smug look on her face. Although ethic people don't really blush, Artie could see the red coming onto Santana's cheeks. "After all, _you_ were the one that actively searched me out to discuss how, and as I quote, 'badass bitches and their badass voices should be badass together' and thus, pleading me to work on this particular song with you as an assignment for Glee club,"

Santana Lopez embarrassed? Never would Artie thought it could happen, but it did. Right. In. Front. Of. His. Eyes.

_Jesus_, the boy thought. _I must be in the Twilight zone._

"I-I," Santana stammered with the reddest cheeks you can ever imagined, clearly loss at words making Artie raise his eyebrows in amusement. "I just- let's just move on! We have a song to kill!" she exclaimed a little too excitedly in Artie's opinion and he watched as Rachel stood up, gracefully walked up to the stage before invading Santana's personal space and putting her two hands on Santana's cheeks.

Artie couldn't hear but he did see Rachel leaning in and grazed her lips against Santana's cheeks to whisper something in Santana's ear. And really, he expected and imagined a lot of things that could go wrong – like, a serial killer coming in and killing them both – or could possibly end in a blood match (because it's Santana and Rachel we're talking about here, duh!) but what he didn't expect is for Santana to push Rachel roughly, he might add, onto the leathery brown piano seat, straddled her and started to attack Rachel's lips with her own.

Their lips were moving in sync and the boy could clearly hear the very embarrassingly loud moans coming from the two girls as tongues were battling against each other and two pairs of teeth were clattering against each other. He saw Rachel tugging on Santana's tight ponytail – the kiss was getting hotter by the minute. He really didn't know what to do so he just sat in his wheelchair, wondering if he is imagining this or if this is just another of Puck and Sam's silly pranks in order to get him to spill the cheats for the newest Call of Duty 3 game.

Frankly, Artie didn't know how long he was sitting there, staring into space while thinking irrelevant thoughts because suddenly, a blaring sound was heard across the auditorium and two sudden looks of shock and mortified were thrown towards him. Artie widened his eyes when he realized the sound was from his Android, he quickly whipped it out and answered the blaring phone that was blasting out Eminem's _Not Afraid_. It was his sister calling, demanding where he was considering that she's been waiting for a long, long time. Artie mentally scolded himself for loosing time and threw an apologetic look with a reluctant smile to the two girls after getting off the phone.

"Hey," he started and offered a small wave, clearly nervous. He watched as Santana scooped up her and Rachel's bags from the floor while Rachel with a little subtle blush on her cheeks started to walk towards him. "That was an impressive performance,"

Rachel smiled brightly, her soft hands clapping softly against each other. "Why, thank you, Artie! It really isn't that shocking considering that Santana's raspy voice and my powerful ballad voice mash well together, I simply couldn't be more delighted!"

Santana rolled her eyes but kept a fond smile on a face which didn't go unnoticed by the boy. "Yeah, yeah, just feel lucky that I'm even doing this with you," she waved off.

"I _am_ feeling fortunate for your cooperation and your assistance, Santana," Rachel said, grabbing her bag from Santana and took a chance to glance at her watch. "Oh my! It's almost 7 o'clock and I have ballet class at 8! Oh goodness, I apologize, Santana and Artie but I simply must be going," she explained, ready to turn on her heel when Santana suddenly grabbed her by the elbow and kissed her hardly when Santana thought Artie wasn't looking. The boy only shook his head and smiled an amused smile as he pretended to check his Android.

Artie watched as Rachel said her goodbyes and walked through the hallway, leaving Artie and Santana behind. "So….Rachel Berry, huh?"

Santana narrowed her eyes, not liking where this conversation was going as she started to follow Artie down the hall. "What are you getting on here?"

"Oh please, Santana," Artie rolled his eyes, turning to face Santana and making her pull into an abrupt stop. "You and I both know what happened in there,"

Santana sighed and scoffed at the same time before fixing her ponytail. Seriously? Out of all the people in McKinley High, the person that caught her and Berry making out in the school auditorium _had _to be Artie? Why couldn't it be Puck? Even if he's going to rub himself off after watching two hot girls (yes, Berry _is_ hot) making out in front of him, Santana would still be able to sleep tonight because it's Puck; her loyal lesbian bro.

"What's up with this crush?" Artie questioned, genuine curiosity in his tone.

Santana pinched the bridge of her nose before raising her right hand in the air. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just…curious," Honesty is the best policy so Artie thought, why not be honest?

Santana went quiet for a long moment enough to make Artie question if he did something wrong. "It crept on me so I don't really know how to explain it," she finally said, surprised that she was opening up to, of all people, Artie.

The boy nodded in agreement. "You're falling in love?"

"….."

"Are you?"

Eyes widened with her jaw opened slightly, Santana managed to stammer out, "I-I don't k-know,"

Artie softly smiled, he never seen this side of Santana before but it was a great sight. "Well, only time will tell,"

"You're not telling anyone, are you?" the Latina questioned and swallowed a lump in her throat, a glint of nervous and anxious in her eyes. Santana wasn't always the best gal in the whole McKinley; she was on the other side. The popular side. The side that constantly throws crude names to every single soul in McKinley, throwing slushies in their faces, playing pranks whenever, vandalizing everything at any time. And Artie was on the other side; the side that consists of nerds, dorks, Goths, drama kids and whatever. Who knows what Artie could do with that little piece of information? Lima isn't the best place to come out as a homosexual person considering it's a small town where secrets are never secrets.

Artie noticed Santana clenching her hands with her lip in her mouth. "It's not my place to tell anyway," he assured her, the Latina relaxing slightly.

The cheerleader opened the double doors of McKinley High and held it for Artie to go out. "Brittany's lucky to have a great guy like you," she said softly but loud enough for the boy to hear.

"What?" he wanted to make sure what he heard was positive.

Santana threw a glare at him with her hands up in the air. "Oh, c'mon! I know you heard it loud and clear, Wheels,"

Artie chuckled, looking around for his sister's car. "I did but I didn't know Satan could be such an angel and give compliments,"

"People _do _change," she winked before waving off to the boy and started to walk towards her car. Artie smiled, thinking he just made a new friend today although they've been in the same schools together for more than 10 years. He's glad that Santana, hopefully, found someone to love and for that someone to love her back. He's glad that Santana has the potential to be happy with someone she cares about. He's glad because he totally won 50 bucks from Puck and Sam _each _for predicting that Santana and Rachel are screwing each other.

_Hey_, don't get him wrong, he loves the two girls but let's be honest here, they really do have to work out their subtlety and their leering because it's absolutely obvious that those two are doing the dirty things in beds. He was so caught up in his excitement and his thoughts that he didn't notice a slim black figure coming up to him and bellowed.

"Artie Abrams!" _Oh boy, I'm in trouble, _he thought as he saw his sister marching up to him with an angry expression on her face.


	10. Tina

******I disappeared from the face of the fanfiction world and for that, I am incredibly and awfully sorry. Thank you for all the reviews and follows and everything! You all are amazing, I hope I could bribe you with _Tina_. Enjoy! (Can't wait for you guys to read Finn's (; )**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tina<em>**

Mike Chang is a lot of things. He is a future professional dancer, a splendid teacher (he teaches a dance class for kids, FYI), a sexy body, a football player, a great friend to lean on but most importantly, an amazing boyfriend. And Tina's not quite sure how she was so lucky to call Mike her boyfriend.

Tina would be lying if she said that she thought that Mike wasn't the _one_. Truth was, he kind of is. Mike had always encouraged and supported her through the tough and easy times, lent her a hand whenever she needed it, even when they weren't a couple yet back in the old days. He was also practically the reason why Julliard had confirmed an audition for her senior year because she's still a junior (which sucks, by the way) and frankly, he was kind of the reason that she knew about Rachel and Santana's relationship.

Or more likely, caught them in a movie together (even if they didn't know it was them at first).

It was just an ordinary Friday night and they were about to catch a movie. _The Vow_, to be precise because Mike's amazing like that, and maybe that wasn't the only reason he wanted to go – Rachel McAdams might have something to do with that – but whatever because what kind of guy would accompany you to a chick flick? Exactly.

But anyway, they decided to skip two towns that basically have the best movie theater in all of Ohio and also, they get this special discount just because Mike's cousin is awesome enough to give it. After they got their popcorn, candies and drinks, they made their way to the one of the theaters.

"After you, my lady," Mike winked, pushing the door and holding it. Tina blushed because Mike still made her feel like a princess, even after their god-knows-how-many date. It's one of the thing that made Tina attracted to Mike in the first place; his kindness and his gentleman attitude, as she went through the door while mumbling a soft thank you.

The two lovebirds made their way to the backseats of the theater, just because it was colder at the back. There were less people in the theater than Tina expected; usually, teens would crowd up the cinema on Friday nights. Tina could count the couples in the cinema with only one hand, which made that around 5 couples spread around the cinema and there were a group of gothic-looking kids all the way in front of the cinema. Well, Tina really couldn't blame them; Goths are always a bit emotional.

A Taco Bell commercial was playing when Tina suddenly heard the door bursting open and soft giggles flooded into her ears. She looked at Mike who was busy focusing on the movie which was already at the part where Leo and Paige say their vows together in a museum. It was cute.

"_Shhhh_," Tina titled her head sideways and narrowed her eyes because _god_, the voice sounded familiar. "C'mon, babe,"

Where has she heard that voice from? It sure as hell is frustrating.

Another voice giggled. "I like it when you call me that,"

"I know you do, babe," the other voice responded as the figure blindly lead the way to their seats which so happen to be two rows front of Tina and Mike's. One of the figures propped their leg in front of the unoccupied seat in front of them whereas the other one gently lift the movable arm rest and cuddled into the other's side.

Tina was confused but she just let it go. She was probably just imagining things and that everything was only just all in her head, so she shrugged and laid her head on Mike's shoulder, enjoying the full view of Channing Tatum's perfect, squishy arse.

(x)

Mike was sulking.

Perhaps it was the fact that Tina kept gushing on Channing Tatum's hot body especially his perfectly sized butt so Tina decided to make it up to him by taking him to his favorite pizza parlor of all time (not like that wasn't plan, anyway) and since her own brother owns the pizza parlor was just a plus.

It meant free pizza!

By the time they arrived at the pizza parlor, a group of college dropouts were just going out through the door and several couples came into the pizza parlor, including Mike and Tina themselves. She's glad that the place wasn't as packed as before and frankly, she just wants some alone time with Mike even if the only peace and quiet they can gain is in a pizza parlor. But whatever, she's still grateful.

They found a booth behind a couple that was currently occupied with each other and ordered through Tina's phone, just because they can and they know the menu by heart although it had absolutely _nothing _to do with laziness. A half a conversation later, their Hawaiian Chicken Supreme pizza finally came alongside with some teeny side orders which consist of a plate of garlic bread, mushroom soup, fresh chicken salad and spaghetti Cabonara.

Topics flowed easily between them and it briefly reminded Tina of their first date, causing her to smile like an idiot and when Mike caught her staring into space, he moved closer to her and gently placed a kiss on her lips. She smiled into the kiss as she kissed her boyfriend back, enjoying his warmth.

"_Ehem_," someone coughed harshly and quite loudly, Tina might add. "_Excuse me_, this is _not _a place to make out but to enjoy the fine pizza '_Pizza Palace' _has to offer."

Tina only rolled her eyes before scrunched her nose because she felt like something was poking her but it was gone in a flash while Mike just smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Shut up, Brian. Don't tell me you've never made out with anyone in this pizza parlor,"

"Oh, I did," Tina's older brother, Brian, smirked. "Everywhere in this goddamn place _except _for this booth." He slipped into the booth, grabbing a slice of pizza and propped his feet on the table.

"Why am I related to you?"

"You tell me."

Tina snickered, "I wish I knew."

Suddenly, the unmistakable blaring of _Don't Rain on My Parade _by the one and only, Barbra Streisand interrupted their conversation and was heard all through the pizza parlor. The three Asians turned towards the source of sound which was coming from the couple in front of them.

The girl in front of them pulled away from her partner and scrambled to get her phone and answered it, "Hello? Tina?"

_Wait what?! _

_Tina? Did that girl just asked for a Tina? _The Asian girl thought to herself. _Maybe it's another Tina?_

"Um, _hello_? Tina Cohen-Chang? Are you there?" the girl squeaked again, making the three Asians all stare at her back incredulously as Tina thought, _Well, that answers my question._

Tina was sure she knew this person, judging from the perfectly pitched voice. "Uh, Tina Cohen-Chang here? How do you know my name? May I help you?" she watched the girl jumped in surprise and quickly turned around. Tina couldn't tell who was more shocked and when the girl's partner turned around too, Tina was positive that she was about to faint on the spot.

"_Rachel?!_" she managed to squeak out incredulously. "_Santana?!" _

Santana took off her _LA Lakers _snapback and smiled bashfully, "Hey," at the same time where Rachel blushed and greeted them all. "Hello everyone,"

Tina blinked once, twice, thrice before she closed her eyes and shook her head in disbelief as she muttered softly but loud enough for everyone to hear, "This is just a dream, this is just a dream, this is just a dream." And when the Asian opened her eyes back again, she still somehow managed to jump at the amused eyes of both Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez.

Mike laughed at the display of affection that was in the form of his girlfriend as Brian could only roll his eyes at his younger sister.

"Okay," Tina placed her palms onto the table. "I need to know something…." She trailed off, unsure if she should mention _it _or not and she became more unsure when she saw the fleeting glance both brunettes shared with each other, as if they were trying to communicate through their minds.

When she saw the two brunettes nod their heads slowly with their lips pursed together (it was crazy how alike they were with each other), Tina continued on, "Were you guys making out just now?"

"Uh, I-I um I mean w-we, yeah so like, yeah," Santana stumbled on her words.

Rachel smirked, knowing full well that Santana wasn't stumbling over her words because she was nervous but because of a particular set of fingers that were currently crawling up the Latina's thigh. "She means yes, we were."

"Fucking," Brian said as Mike continued on, "Hot."

Tina whistled hotly. "_Jesus! _Are you guys together now?"

Santana and Rachel both looked at each other and smiled. "I guess you could say that." Santana answered without taking her eyes off of Rachel, completely ignoring the three Asians behind her.

Tina smirked, Brian smiled and clapped his hands together whereas Mike, well, Mike was jumping and shouting in joy, "HELL YEAH BITCHES! PEZBERRY IS ON!"

Tina guessed that Mike was a big Pezberry fan but as long as he doesn't forget Tike, then she doesn't have a problem with it at all.

No problems at all, only with the amount of PDA that Rachel and Santana were showing.

She rolled her eyes, got up from the booth and walked towards them, "You two are disgustingly adorable together," and literally had to separate the two girls from each other because _hey_, they were showing a lot of PDA already.

"_Gross_," she scrunched her nose in slight disgust and adoration when Rachel and Santana just ignored her and continued on with their long hard kisses.


	11. Finn

_****_**A/N: Just a post before my finals, which are pieces of bullshits that makes me want to jump into a pool of acid. Looks like Finn's the last lad here. I'm not sure whether to put Coach Sylvester, Mr. Schue, Ms. Pillsbury, Shelby etc. POVs of Pezberry. Tell me what you guys think?**

**And thank you for every single favourite, follow and review! They all make me smile, thank you! :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finn<strong>_

Finn was outraged and flabbergasted. How could Rachel leave _him _for someone so … _cruel_? How could Rachel leave the _star quarterback _for a skinny _cheerleader_? More importantly, how could Rachel leave him for _Santana_? Even thinking of the Latina in his mind made him sick, let alone talking about her. And honestly, Finn couldn't understand what Rachel _saw _in Santana. She's just the town bicycle – everyone's had a ride on her before!

When he had told that to Rachel – the exact same words, all he had gotten was a harsh slap in the face accompanied with a heavy kick in the stomach which had caused him to fall to the ground and yelp in a mixture of pain and disbelief. Before his mind had register that he just gotten his ass kick by a _girl _and practically almost all of McKinley were watching, Rachel grabbed him by the collar of his letterman jacket and growled. "Finn Hudson, if I ever hear any of those insufferable and maddening names you call _my girlfriend_ or even what you_ thought_ everybody else think of her from your _damn _mouth, I _will _make sure that your life goes wrong in every selfish way,"

That moment was probably one of the scariest moments of Finn Hudson's life. Perhaps it was because he has _never _seen the diva so furious.

But whatever, Finn _knows _that Rachel still loves him, he heard her say it herself in the choir room! Her exact lines were:

"_I love Finn but I don't love Finn," _

Which was quite confusing at first but then, his mother reminded him to only focus on the positive things so he takes that as a yes, Rachel still loves him. And he couldn't control his happiness and giddiness; he just _had _to tell Puck about it. The boy with the Mohawk was his best friend after all; they went through so much together, from being buddies since kindergarten to high school frenemies, especially during Quinn's baby gate. But now, Finn's sure that he could trust Puck with anything.

"Puck!" the boy bellowed in the hallway, attracting a few freshmen's attention but not the boy he wanted. "Puck!" he tried again, but it seemed like Puck didn't hear him at all. Finn's mouth was almost the size of an 'o' when his eyes caught on something, well, some_one_. He contemplated whether to chase Puck or talk to the one he has been looking forward to converse.

Finn walked towards the petite brunette near her locker. "Hi, Rach,"

"Oh," the brunette looked up and Finn saw something like disappointment in her eyes. "Hello Finn. How may I assist you?"

Finn smiled his goofy smile before leaning on the locker next to Rachel's. "I just wanted to talk, Rach,"

Rachel bit her lip nervously, silently praying that Finn wouldn't do anything stupid. "Well, okay. Proceed then,"

"I want us to be back together, Rach," he said earnestly, ignoring Rachel's almost pained expression. "We're amazing together, and you know that!"

The tiny diva only let out a sigh before closing her locker to look at Finn squarely in his eyes. "Look Finn, I appreciate this effort you're making but I'm with Santana now. Why can't you just leave it at that?"

Finn's eyes literally filled with rage at the mention of Santana. "She's the town's bicycle, Rach! Why would you want someone like her?! She's a bitch! She only manipulates people just to get into their pants! She's almost like the female version of Puck! Can't you see that, Rach?" he said the last sentence softly, almost pleading with Rachel.

"Finn," Rachel almost sigh, exasperated. "If I ever he-,"

She was immediately cut off when a big meaty hand was connected to Finn's face. Her eyes widened as far as they could and her jaw was dropping slightly with her arms clutching her books to her chest tightly. Finn had a hand to his red cheek and a drop of blood was watering down from his mouth; he whipped it off and stared at his attacker incredulously. "What was that for?!"

Puck curled and uncurled his fists. "_That _was for insulting my lesbro and me. Also, it's for disturbing Rachel,"

"I wasn't disturbing her!" Finn scowled, hand still plastered on his cheek. "I was talking to her!"

Puck titled his head, obviously unimpressed. "Want to meet my fist again? You _were _disturbing her and now she's all uncomfortable and shit," he lifted up his arm with his fist curled, ready to attack and Finn already had his eyes closed, bracing himself for the impact when a flash of blonde suddenly came up to Puck and stopped his movements by grabbing his wrist tightly.

"Leave it, Puckerman," Quinn said in an eerily calm voice; her HBIC voice. "Violence is _never _the answer,"

The boy with the Mohawk dropped his arm, feeling guilty as he caught the sight of Santana, who came out of nowhere, calming Rachel down behind Finn's shoulders. It seemed like the tiny diva was having one of her panic attacks and Santana was holding Rachel's soft hands, rubbing it in circles unconsciously and talking to her with soft words, trying to calm her down. Eventually, the tiny diva shook out of her panic attack and engulfed the cheerleader in a tight warm embrace, burying her face into Santana's neck with teary eyes.

The boy shot an apologetic look to Santana when the Latina caught his eyes. "Sorry, babe," he mouthed to Santana and relaxing slightly when he received a curt nod as Santana walked Rachel towards her next class, an arm around her waist.

Puck turned to look at Finn. "What is up with you, man? Don't you see that she's finally happy?"

Finn scowled at him. "She was happy with me too!"

"You were too blinded by yourself," Quinn said back, arms crossing. "I mean, I've been through that. You only care about yourself, Finn,"

Eyebrows furrowed, the taller boy threw his fist into the locker beside Quinn's head, trying to be intimidating but failed miserably when the girl didn't even flinch. "No, I wasn't!"

"_Stop_, Finn. Just let it _go_," she said with one of her pale hands up, clearly annoyed. "She's finally happy for once and if you really _do _love her, you'd let her go,"

Puck made a face; it almost looked like sympathy and threw an arm around Quinn's shoulder. "You heard Quinn. Face it dude, you guys just don't belong together," he said with a shrug. Finn could only watch his two friends walk away before yelling out in pain after he threw yet another punch onto the nearest locker.

. . .

Finn was frustrated and annoyed with everyone and everything. First off, his mom totally ditched him for a date with Burt – Finn wasn't really ready to call him his father – when he needed her the most and Kurt totally didn't want to help since the mall incident. Blaine wasn't much help either, seeing that he was whipped to the max. He didn't have anyone else to rat out to, frankly so he decided he didn't need anyone and got up the courage to steal a few bucks from Burt's savings and headed off to the nearest convenience store.

After he bought three packs of beer, Finn collapsed on the sidewalk in front of 7-Eleven and drank endlessly.

"Well, well, well," a familiar strong raspy voice caught Finn's attention. "If it isn't the one and only, Finn Hudson or as I would like to say, pasty oaf of Franketeenville? What brings you to, well, uh, _lounged _on this fine sidewalk in front of 7-Eleven?"

Finn tried to scowled but failed miserably. "What's your deal, St. James?"

"Nothing," Jessie replied, obviously unimpressed as he crossed his arms. "Just asking a question, is that a crime?" causing Finn to roll his eyes.

"I'm a little buzzed," Finn finally answered after a long staring moment between him and St. James.

Jessie nodded. "May I ask why?"

"It's because of that _fucking slut_!" Finn blurted out, arms flying around. "It's all her _damn _fault!"

"I'm assuming that you're talking about Santana Lopez, Rachel's new girlfriend?"

Finn growled at the mention of Santana, placing his arms on his knees. "Hell yeah I am!" Jessie only shook his head and plopped down on the hard sidewalk in front of 7-11. The streetlights glowed a bit of orange and the wind was blowing in their way. A few cars passed by and it just makes Jessie feel so… free, actually.

"I loved her, you know?" Jessie said, facing in front and was staring into nothing. Finn craned his head to look at him, Jessie was a bit different now; his hair was cut and kind of slicked to the side and you can see his jaw line without the bushy hair blocking. "I loved her, she was just… _wow_. I never thought I'd meet a girl like Rachel Berry but I made a mistake, probably one of the biggest regrets of my life. I only started dating her just because her mom who was previously known as Vocal Adrenaline's ex-coach, Shelby," he paused to see Finn nodding his head, showing that he understood. "…wanted me to get close to her, use my eloquent ways to charm her just so Shelby could get to know her. And Rachel's was mad when she found out. She was absolutely livid. She even tried to call the cops or some connection her fathers used _just_ to sue me, for not telling her anything," he chuckled.

Finn let a small smile graced his lips. Yeah, that sounds like the Rachel Berry he knows.

"Let's just say, Rachel and I are not on the best terms now or then after I egged her," Finn saw Jessie flinched, as if the memory was hurting him. "She never talked to me again and _god_, I missed her. A lot. She understands me, she understands the pressure because she's feeling it too," Jessie stared into space again, memories flooding into his mind which in turn, caused him to smile as he was sure he never felt such a strong attraction to anybody else besides the diva known as Rachel Berry. "We have the same ambitions and that's what made me attracted to her. Her focus and drive and just how she would never let anyone or anything get in the way of her dreams. I love that about her,"

The taller boy nodded. "Okay, but I don't get how this is supposed to make me feel better,"

Jessie let out a sigh full of deep regret and pity. "All I'm saying is, don't lose her. It's better to be her friend than lose her entirely because she's one in a billion. That was what I got,"

Finn looked away, trying to clear away his thoughts. He's not sure why but Jessie's impromptu so-called speech was kind of… _inspiring._ Yes, Finn is sure that he loves her, but sometimes you just have to let go of things, especially things that weren't made for you. It's not the end of the world when you love someone but that someone loves another person. Sure, it might cause a lot of pain and hurt whenever you see the two people together but, whatever makes Rachel happy, makes Finn happy.

That's all he ever wanted for Rachel; for her to be happy. And she finally was, thanks to Santana.

"I've got to go now," Jessie interrupted his train of thoughts. "But, promise me one thing, Hudson,"

Finn nodded, looking up at the different boy who was standing up. He changed in so many ways. "Anything,"

"Promise me that you'll never leave her, just care for her, protect her and support her through anything she wants or needs. After all, you were and still are Rachel's first friend," Jessie said, placing his right hand forward and Finn shook it. "She has a very special place for you in her heart. Perhaps not romantically, but as friends,"

Finn bit his lip as he stood up. "I promise,"

"You better keep that promise, Hudson," the other boy smiled almost sadly before he turned on his heel to walk away but Finn called out to him just in time.

"Hey, Jessie?"

The boy turned around. "Yes?"

"Thanks, man," Finn smiled. "I needed that,"

"Anytime," and with that, the boy walked away, leaving Finn and his thoughts alone.

He's going to keep that promise, no matter what. And he's going to show that to both Santana and Rachel.

. . .

The next day, Finn walked through McKinley's hallway with determination. He was determined to show Rachel that he could be the good guy, that he could still be the friend she needs, that he could show her that he's able to let her go just she could be happy. Also, he was determined to show Santana that she doesn't have any more competition, to show Santana that he's changed and would never try to do something harsh, like breaking them up.

He spotted the two brunettes at Rachel's locker, clearly in a deep conversation and they seemed to be oblivious to the two jocks that were currently strolling down the hallway with two extra large slushies in each of their big meaty hands. He furrowed his eyebrows because he knows Azimio and Karofsky – those two were like brothers from different mothers – and he knows their target was the two brunettes.

Naturally, Finn did the only thing he could think of.

Finn rushed towards the two girls before stepping in front of Rachel and Santana just in time when he felt almost as if a truck of slushie splashed on him. His jaw was tightened and he gritted his teeth with his fists curled. His eyes were closed and were almost burning because _shit_, slushies hurts a lot. He didn't know how Rachel managed to survive her freshmen and sophomore year with slushies here and there.

Gasps was heard, whispers was evident before a silence suddenly came upon the students in McKinley's hallway as they couldn't believe it.

Finn Hudson just took four (extra large, mind you) slushies to protect the girl who took his virginity, Santana Lopez and his ex-fiancée, Rachel Berry. The two jocks were shocked to the core, they certainly hadn't expected that. But then, hundred pairs of eyes were suddenly on them and because they couldn't stand it, Azimio and Karofsky burst out laughing like mad wolves, as if they really had planned to slushie McKinley High's golden boy and star quarterback.

Everyone then too started laughing and each of them whipped out their phones because it was priceless and was not a golden opportunity to be missed.

The two girls were still in shock that they barely registered the laughing all around them. It was only until snapping sounds were heard, did they managed to return to the real world. "Babe," Santana whispered into her girlfriend's ear, making the tiny girl shivering slightly. "Why don't you bring Finn to the girls' bathroom to clean him up, I'll deal with these two meatheads," she turned her heel on but not before soft fingers covered her wrist, pulling her gently and she was met with Rachel's soft plump lips in a intoxicating kiss that left her slightly dazed.

"Go get them, Tiger," Rachel winked before walking towards the slushie-covered boy. She took a few steps and turned around again. "Don't do anything stupid, Santana!"

Santana walked straight up to Azimio and Karofsky with a menacing glare that could even scare a King Cobra on her complexion. "Show's fucking over!" she yelled, turning her head slightly to the audience that somehow gathered around them. When it seemed like none of them were moving, Santana let out a frustrated sigh before snapping her fingers and yelled, "I said, show's fucking _over_!"

Students frantically rushed around, obviously terrified by the fiery Latina and some students even managed to bumped into each other and fell onto the ground, making Santana smirk wickedly. She then turned her attention towards the two meatheads that were currently backed up by Santana towards the lockers. She craned her neck just in time to see her cheerleading coach nodding almost subtly at her, giving Santana her permission to crush these two idiots.

Santana stepped forward; making the other two boys widened their eyes in fear. "You two just never learn your lesson, huh?"

"No, we don't want you and your stu-," he was cut off when Santana glared hard at him and waved him off.

She gritted her teeth and growled audibly. "Did I say you could interrupt me?" When the two boys only shook their heads, Santana thanked them. "Thank you. As I was saying, do you guys have any problem with gays?" she said, looking pointedly towards Karofsky but it was Azimio who replied.

"Hell yeah I do!" he bellowed. "You guys are sinners! Everything you d-oof!"

Santana smirked as the boy cried out in pain when the Latina placed a kick to his groin. A hard one, actually. She grabbed him by his collar and pushed him towards the lockers, his head connecting with the hard metal before growling menacingly. "I told _you_, things are and has changed around here, Azimio. And you guys _will_ stopevery bullying that occurs in McKinley,"

Azimio swallowed audibly. "Hell no! I'm not going to be pushed around by some dyke!"

At that particular word, Santana's eyes filled with rage once again as she roughly punched Azimio squarely in the face. When it seems like the boy wouldn't budge, Santana did the only thing she could think of; humiliation. "Do you want _every_body to know about your not-so little secret when you and I, unfortunately, had fornicate?"

Azimio's eyes widened in fear. "No, no, no!" the boy almost shrieked, making Karofsky stood by and watch his friend in confusion. "Don't! I _beg_ you, Santana,"

Smirking in satisfaction, the cheerleader turned towards Karofsky. "Should I do anything to make sure that you are not going to go against the rule, Karofsky?"

"No," the boy almost whispered in the deserted hallway. "I won't go against it,"

Santana smirked wickedly, leaning forward and into the two boys' face. "Good, because if you _do _go against it, I'll make sure everyone knows your dirty little secret,"

Azimio spat out blood from his mouth, his husky body slumping against the lockers. "You're a fucking bitch, you know that?"

"I've been told," she waved him off. "Now, let's show you two the consequences if you ever slushie anyone ever again. Puck!" the boy with the Mohawk rushed towards the three students and cracked his knuckles, obviously enjoying this. The two boys could only hope that it wasn't something bad.

. . .

The water splashed softly as Rachel turned on the sink. She grabbed her slushie kit next to the sink before taking out a cloth to damp it out with water. A pair of light brown eyes watched her carefully, guilt and shame filled in the boy's stomach, who was currently sitting down on a fold up chair near one of the sinks. Rachel twisted the damp cloth to get rid of the excess water before softly mumbled, "Close your eyes. It might hurt a bit," and when the boy obeyed, she could only wiped it off.

Rachel wiped off everything on his face in mere minutes as she was a pro at cleaning up herself during a slushie attack. She even washed the boy's hair and almost let out a soft chuckle when the boy flinched in slight pain but quickly bit her tongue. It was, after all, the boy's second slushie in his whole high school life.

"All done," the tiny girl announced, backing up from the sink and the boy himself. "And here," she pushed a bag towards Finn and only smiled when the boy looked confusedly at the bag. "It's a spare of Noah's clothes and I perhaps thought you might want to take a shower." She pointed to the stalls of the boys' locker room bathrooms.

Finn nodded. "Yeah, um, I will," He smiled almost sadly and took a few steps towards the stalls before a perfectly pitched voice called out to him.

"Why?"

"Why what?" he asked, even though he knew what she was referring to.

Rachel bit her lower lip, nervous. "Why did you take the slushies?"

The tall boy only sighed and leaned against the wall. "I'm an asshole," but only waved off when Rachel was about to open her mouth in protest. "I actually am and you know it. I've been trying to make you mine because, because I can't _stand_ not being able to hold you and kiss you and just… _love _you. I really do love you, Rachel Barbra Berry and I know you were once in love with me.

"But it's not your fault that you fell out of love with me. It's not, I swear. It's just the circle of life. I mean, you can only love someone so much until it fades away," Finn smiled sadly and Rachel could see tears forming in his eyes. "I realized that you're happy, not with me but with Santana, and I also realized that all I ever wanted is for you to stop hurting because of me and be happy, even without me."

The boy paused, enjoying the comfort that the silence brought.

But even that couldn't last as he continued on after a few minutes, "I took the blow because I wanted to show you that I can change and I will respect your boundaries and Santana herself. You deserve happiness and happiness deserves you, Rach."

"I'm sorry but we're just not meant to be, Finn," Rachel sighed deeply, taking a step forward and hugged Finn. "But I hope that we can still be friends."

Finn chuckled, wrapping his big arms around Rachel's petite body. "Of course! I need a Rachel Berry in my life otherwise it'd be crazily boring,"

The diva only laughed, shaking her head once before pulling away from the hug. "Now, go and take your shower, young man! You smell like an ice cold drink,"

"As you wish, my dear Queen," Finn curtsied, before sauntering away towards the stalls and yelled, "Now shoo and get to your girlfriend, peasant!" with a cackling laughter following after.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "A queen and now, a peasant?! You sure do know how to make a girl feel special, Finn Hudson!" she retorted back.

She's glad that things were looking up.


End file.
